Sweetest Sin
by Tilldeathilive
Summary: A new kid Ciel comes to school and meets the school slut Alois, sparks fly when they get more time with each other but someone doesn't want them together.  bad at summary  Yaoi, rated M for later on. Alois x Ciel
1. School Slut & The New Kid

~Sweetest Sin~

Chapter one: School slut & The new kid

Disclaimer: I do NOT own kuroshitsuji in any way

Contains some cussing, a little bit ooc Ciel and maybe Alois

"Alright everyone sit down!" The teacher's deep voice boomed through the classroom. Next was the sounds of chairs being moved around with one mouth still clear and loud, "Why even bother he doesn't even teach anything important." A blonde hair boy proclaimed as he sat on his own desk next to others watching his every move. "Trancy! Sit down on a chair now, or would you like to see the headmaster for the tenth time?" All eyes were now on the young boy, they know he is not going without a fight. "Well you will have to make me, teacher." His voice seductive as he gave his lips a slow lick. Girls blushed secretly wanting their imagination to become reality. The young boy lifted his legs and crossed them just before the students could get a good look, seeing his shorts stopped high on his thighs. "Trancy, I will call someone down to get you if you do not behave!" The older man began to walk to the phone with a hard glare to the boy. "Oh come on." The boy put his hands between his legs which were now spread apart. "What about last night teacher? I thought you liked it when I disobey you like this." The classroom all let out a gasp and their minds tried to picture the late night games, leaving the teacher's face five shades of red. "W-what? That is it! Out now!" The sound of the door slam open snapped everyone out of their day dream and began to watch the blonde boy walk out. "Oops, was that meant to be between the Alois whispered as he brushed past the teacher and out the door. A twisted smile plastered on his face.

"Well...um..Ciel Phantomhive right?" A blue haired boy nodded at the headmaster. "OK we just got back from spring break not to long ago so you have a few days to get comfy. Your grades are great from your last school. Now we just need someone to show you around." With this Alois opened the doors ignoring the women behind him saying someone else was in there. "Speak of the devil." A grin formed on a the older mans face showing wrinkles near his eyes and mouth. "What the hell you smiling about old man? " His voice filled with disguise and his arms folded in front of him waiting for the man to explain why. "I have a new student that needs to be shown around. I think this will be good for you Alois. This is Ciel Phantomhive just moved here." A tanned hand waved over to the sitting boy, who only looked over Alois once and noted he wouldn't like him. "I'm sure I will be fine sir." Before the headmaster could even reply Alois had yanked Ciel out from his seat and on to his feet. "No worries, I will be happy to show you around." Alois's mind was already set on getting closer to the boy, to taint him.

"Here's the gym rooms, where you change into your gym uniform. Oh and the Nurse is that door on the left, lots of kids get hurt on the field so they moved the nurse closer. The room used to be on the second floor." Alois continued to talk with a smile knowing what the other male was thinking. Ciel tried to listen, he really did but something was distracting him in a disturbed way. He's eyes stayed on the floor only glancing up to see where each room Alois was pointing at. With every look his eyes began to trail up the others body. Boots that stopped at the knee, stockings that went up just about mid thigh, and finally after a gap of skin where those short shorts. Ciel had to guess they had to be against school rules but teachers didn't seem to get them a second look.'How can he wear such a thing.' Ciel's body shuddered at the thought of wearing those shorts. "Ciel, are you getting all this? I sure hope nothing is distracting you." Alois snickered as they finally finished the tour. "Well that's it. Welcome to Demon high." Ciel's mind stopped his thoughts hearing the high schools name. "Demon high?" He questioned, he was to tired to bother with the name of the school his guardian was taking him too. A giggle echoed into the hall, "Yes, named after the founder Vincent Reed Demon. Odd huh, its said he meant to make this place a practice for witch craft and summoning but got caught and turned it to a school instead." Ciel looked nervous at the thought. "And he's dead right?" Another giggle came from the blonde. "Yes but his great grandson is our headmaster now, its family run." He smiled watching sweat fall from the boy's face. "You scared? Don't be, I've been in here from freshmen to junior year now." Alois smirked as Ciel's face changed, "Tch, why should I be afraid? Its all rumors." The boy made a pout and turned away.

Ring..ring...ring

The bell cut off their conversation. "OK new kid. Oh what class do you have now? Let me see!" The paper was taken from Ciel's hands then his body was being dragged to some unknown place. "That's my class! We can go together." With that both boys moved through the waves for people to classroom A-3 math. "Don't worry about being introduced by the teacher, people will know you if they want to." His hand waved hand like the teacher wasn't even important. As they walked in the other students began to whisper things Ciel heard as he walked pass to his seat near Alois.

"He already has him?"

"But isn't he the new guy?"

"He works fast!"

"Aw, and the new guy looks so cute!"

All these things began to confused Ciel and what did he just get himself into just by meeting this one? Sitting down he looked at everyone else, some giving quick glances as others tried to ignore him. "What's wrong with them?" Ciel looked over to see Alois sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk almost like he owned this place. "Hm? I haven't a damn clue their all a bother." He gave a pout as teacher walked in and looked at the room bored. "OK class, seems our new student Ciel Phantomhive already introduced himself?" Everyone nodded back and the young adult women began her teaching. Everything seemed fine as Ciel did his work till a student on his side tabbed his shoulder. "Um, yea?" Ciel wondered why the kid wanted to talk now.

"You just came here and already close to Alois?"

"No, he just showed me around cause the headmaster said to."

"Oh, well if you wanna be known fast stick with him."

"Hm? Why is he popular?"

"Kind of, lots of people know him and talk to him. Alois is the guy you go to for answers for anything. Even about the students life."

"Who does he know all that stuff?"

"People don't call him the schools slut for nothing."

Looking back to his desk Ciel couldn't help but glance a Alois, who still sat back with his feet up almost asleep. Slowly reaching out Ciel gave Alois a shake to wake up, "Hey, Alois." The boy only moved his head a bit and mumbled unknown words. Another nudge was given out which finally woke the sleeping beauty up. "What do you want?" Alois gave a glare to the other. "Is it true? Just heard what you do." He held back the word slut not wanting to pick a fight on his first day. "Oh? Heh, well I guess you can say that in someway." The grin on his face gave a shudder down Ciel's spine. This mind tried to wrap around whatever reason it was to do such things and to be proud of it. Turning back to the teacher Ciel set his mind to try and stay away from the boy so he, himself wouldn't be called such things in the near future.

Lunch became more louder then the class rooms. Ciel had made some friends in the other classes where Alois wasn't in. "So Ciel, where did you live before?" A blonde haired girl named Elizabeth asked watch Ciel sit down at her table. "I lived in England for most of my life till my mum wanted to move here." Ciel began to munch on a turkey sandwich as the other girls began their talk about the latest clothing designs out there. All their conversations stopped as Alois made his way to his own table with skimpy looking girls and guys who looked like they couldn't care less about anyone else. Each one looking to Alois as if he was their king. "Ugh, look at him." One girl snarled as the blonde boy walked past with his smirk.

"What's wrong with him? Alois helped show me around."

"I bet he had other things in mind then that. Ciel he's bad for you."

"Because of those rumors?"

"It's all true, that kid knows all and just about does all."

They all gave another glance at the table, all of them were laughing over something, then Alois looked over to Ciel giving a wave. "Don't wave back." Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's hand before he could, leaving both him and the girl with a blush. "Ah, sorry. Just don't hang with him to much. Don't want to have these kinds of rumors about you." All gave a smile and began another conversation.

"Tch, that girl is getting on my nerves! Always grabbing everyone from me."

"Aw, Alois were you planing something with that kid?" One of the triplets that hanged out with Alois spoke out with a chuckle.

"Shut up Thompson! I was just thinking maybe..."

"Thinking what? That you would get close to him and then molest him?"

Alois glanced at the chuckling triplets and give them a death glare. He knew they thought that every time he tired to take a new kid in and become friends with, they knew Alois way to well. "Timber how would you like it if a told everyone what you and Cantebury did well Thompson was away on spring break? I'm sure all the girls will love it." Both boys mouths dropped and the other gave a confused look at his brothers. "I told you the walls were thin." Alois snickered and turned his head away to see what other students were doing as the three men began talking about what had happened. "Will you three shut up, we have gym to get ready for and that will be the perfect time for a war." The blonde's snicker became a laughter as the triplets smirked and the four of them left the table and headed out of the cafeteria.

Thank you for reading! Review maybe?


	2. Bouncing Balls & A New Customer

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 2**: Bouncing Ball & A New Customer

**Author's booty shorts**: Oh thank you guys for the reviews! One helped me with a idea for Alois. Please if you guys see any grammar error please tell me what so I can do better next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own kuroshitsuji in any way...sadly.

The gym became crowed with just about everyone in lunch. Everyone knew toady was war day. The day each grades would fill the gym one at a time and play the ultimate game of dodge ball for the week. The whole class would be split down the middle and then a battle will come sending a dozen students to the nurse each time till only one team from each grade is left standing.

"OK, time for leaders! Alois and Elizabeth pick your warriors."

The two blondes walked up staring at each other giving a silent conversation. A dark aura was given off each one then at the same time they turned to face the large group of students, but their eyes fell on one blue haired boy. The gym teacher smiled a sharp smile as he pulled out a coin and throw it into the air grabbing it and putting the coin on his hand. "Heads Elizabeth picks the first four, tails Alois." The three facing the group smiled and the leaders looked at the hand as the teacher revealed tail. "Well, well Alois go ahead and pick." Elizabeth gave a pout and ignored Alois's giggle for joy and concentrated on who to pick.

"Triplets get over here! Hmm..and Ciel join the winning team!"

"What? He can't! Teacher Ciel is new. New kids get to pick who themselves."

"I call bull! When did that happen?"

The two began their argue at the teacher as each student looked at one another knowing that this was going to happen when the teacher picked the two. They never liked each other from the every beginning of the school year. Both would fight and try to beat each other to the finish line. There was only one thing Elizabeth would never lower herself to and that was sleeping with the teacher. She didn't know why or how Alois began the late night 'study' with his teachers. People say that's how he got in to the school and some even say Alois's father runs a special shop to the teachers to keep the kid's grades high. If anyone dared to ask him they would end up in the nurse, though if Alois liked you in some small way he would just brush you off like nothing.

"Ciel right? I'm Thompson and these two are Timber and Cantebury."

"Ah, hi. Are they going to keep arguing?"

"Well...till Mr. Grell gets tired of hearing them. I say you just pick a side now and make them shut up."

Ciel thought for a second and looked over the two yelling at the teacher then to the triplets who made a good point, their game might not even start because of those two. Giving a shrug and nod the boy walked to the gym teacher who seemed to enjoy the two blondes fighting.

"Um teacher?" Ciel's voice faded to the background.

"Alois just pick another student!"

"Why should I? So you could take him?"

"I would let him pick, I-"

"Bullshit!"

A vein popped on Ciel's forehead as the two kept going. His temper was raising and by the look all the other students they have gotten bored and was ready to play without the two. "Hey, knock it off!" Ciel shouted getting every eye on him, which he didn't like but at least the two had stopped.

"...I'll go with Alois, lets just play."

"Oh Ciel I'm so glad you picked me! Izzy please go ahead and pick your team."

The girl made another pout and picked her four first people like the argue never happened. It was long before the class was finally split right down. Each team wore a color which the leaders have picked; Elizabeth picking pink and Alois picking dark purple. The teams were handed ten balls each by the teacher and then the rules were told out loud.

"No low hits! If your hit then you sit out till your called back in! Now when I say go you guys start."

"Pst, Triplets come here! You too Ciel."

"What? A change in plan Alois?"

"Yea. You, Thompson, and Timber spread out take the weak ones then go big. Ciel stay with me and I hope you have a good arm."

Giving a nervous gulp Ciel stood next to Alois who held a ball in each hand. One was handed to Ciel which he took slowly. There was a good reason why he only stared at the red ball now in his hands, Ciel threw like a little kid. He tried to practice but failed at it every time. The two boys exchanged glares and then Alois smirked and moved himself closer, leaning his head near the other boy. Each one gazed into the others eyes. Ciel's cheeks turned a light pink, "Hey, you'll be fine just stay close and dodge." Alois then looked to the other team ready to throw the ball into Elizabeth's face.

"Go!"

Balls flew everywhere, people were already being taken out from each team. Some had to head to the nurse for a bleeding nose or black eye. Elizabeth and her main friends worked fast to get out all the useless people as did the triplets and Alois. As for Ciel, well he tried his best and throw the balls pretty far getting out the ones who were closer to the line that divide the teams. There was a few close calls that he missed with the help of Alois and the triplets. Ciel threw the next ball landing on the head of Elizabeth's friend. Soon there was only five on each team.

"Ha...ha...Do not let Alois win!"

Elizabeth took a breath as she tossed another ball at Timber who barely missed getting hit. Cantebury looked over the area and aimed for the two girls near each other. The ball bounced off one girl and to the other, knocking each one out on the ground. "Great job brother!" Thompson looked to his brother for a second and then a ball hit his back knocking him out of the game.

"Useless!" Alois shouted at the triplets as they finally got knocked out along with the four friends on the other team. The only ones left were the leaders and Ciel who managed to slip by the skin of his teeth.

"Well, well Alois its just us three."

"Yea. Heh, so what are you going to do? Your all by yourself and I have Ciel left with me."

Alois then moved close to the boy wrapping a arm around the others shoulder and smiled wide. This had angered the girl into throwing the ball high over the males heads. Pure joy filled Alois as the ball left her and to the other side. "Oh my, seems like poor Izzy missed us!" Alois began to laugh and then nudged Ciel to make the first throw at the girl. Before Ciel could Alois then whispered in to his ear confusing Izzy on what they were talking about. Alois then picked up two balls laying in front of him, Ciel grabbed one as Elizabeth tried once more to throw another ball at them.

"Ciel give another go!"

"Wait, Ciel you wouldn't hit me would you?" Elizabeth gave a puppy dog face trying to by her time to aim right for Alois.

"Oh please! The only thing you'll get with that is my balls in your face!" Alois then raised one of his hands up in the air then with a quick release the ball that flew fast as it headed to the girl's head. She ducked quickly was the ball flew hitting the wall and flying into the crowd of students, hitting one dead center on the forehead. "Now!" With Alois giving the go ahead Ciel throw the ball weakly and hitting Elizabeth on the top of her head as she was ducking.

"Game set! Team Alois wins!"

"Yes! You did good Ciel!"

"Ah, thanks..."

"Umm...good job Ciel. You got me there heh."

Ciel and Elizabeth went off to each one blushing as they talked. Alois meet up with the triplets who got yelled at for getting out so easy. They will be there the rest of the school day with the whole grade in one room together.

"But we won. Why are you mad?"

"Timber he's mad cause in the end he lost the round."

"From what?"

"The game of love duh."

"Timber! Thompson! Shut the hell up! Learn from Cantebury and zip it."

"The only reason why he's not saying anything is because you let him sleep with you if he does."

Alois shocked from what was just from Thompson that without a single thought in his mind the boy's hand wiped across Thompson's face leaving a red hand print. All four fell short of words to say. They knew the real reason for why Alois slept with one of the triplets, because of his extreme fear of the dark. The purple haired boys hung their heads as Alois tired to think about what just happened. He had never slapped them even if they back talked the blonde for the whole day.

Elizabeth looked at her friends and laughed the whole game off like it was nothing. "Ha, I'm glad I got out by you Ciel!" She laughed off her lose knowing it was a win for her in another game. Ciel laughed along but once in awhile looking back to see what was going on with the other group. He was curious on why all of them were so quiet and looked shocked even though they won the game of dodge ball. "Are they OK?" Everyone paused to take a glance at the other group of kids on the other side of the gym. "Who cares right? Just leave them be and you won't catch whatever they have." A brunet haired girl snorted and was joined in laughter by the rest of the group. Ciel gives a concerned face looking back at the four guys then joined into another conversation. He would have to talk to the blonde boy later to see what happened.

"I'm...ah.." Alois rubbed the back of his head unsure what to say.

"Alois, your bad at saying sorry."

"Its just that it was a whole week, no sleep and they keep wanting more and longer"

"We know, we won't say anymore." Timber gave a smile who was then followed by the other two smiling at Alois. The bell finally rung and everyone headed out the gym doors and to the buses or cars ready to drive the kids home. Alois and the triplets waited for the their father to pick them up. They looked over seeing Ciel saying bye to his other friends as they go off with their family or on those yellow buses. Alois gave a wave and shouted for Ciel to come over and join them.

"Ciel! You waiting too?"

"Yea, I live a bit far from the school unlike the other students."

"Same here, me and the triplets live out east away from the others."

"You guys live together?"

"Yea, our father adopted us."

"Y-your adopted?" Ciel was amused to have something in common between the two boys.

"Yea, oh there he is."

All the boys looked seeing two cars finally come up to the school. Alois assumed that the other was Ciel's car as all of them walked up to the cars and stood in a almost circle as they said goodbye. "Ciel, hurry up we had to go I have a appointment to get to!" A male voice shouted as the body of the voice stepped out of the car. He looked dark and seemed as if he held a dark past. "That's Sebastian." Ciel gave a small grin as he walked over to the adult who smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. The second car opened its driver door letting out a almost look-a-like of Sebastian.

"Come on!" The other male said pushing up his glasses.

"That's Claude." Timber smiled as his two brothers walked into the care and Alois running to the older man and hugging him at the waist. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Ciel announced out the car window as his car drove off. The other car then began to drive off itself and everyone in there was quiet.

"Alois you have a very important person coming in." Claude spoke straight foreword making the blonde frown, he was hoping to get a good night sleep tonight. "Great." Alois said with no joy but more with anger with whoever stopped him from getting the sleep he needs.

"This one likes people watching. So one of you get to finally join Alois, or all three this man likes to show off and do double time."

"Ah, but we never did this."

"Don't worry if Alois steps it up he will be all the man needs."

"Which color?"

"Wear the dark blue one with gold lining."

They arrived at the house after a long silent ride and walked through the large house out in a field far from the other homes. Other males and females joined in welcoming the five males back was they walked to the end of the crowd and to a very large breasted women. "Welcome home master." She then leaded them to the dinning room for the kids to begin homework and Claude looked through the paper work with the maid by his side. "Hannah put these away. I have a good idea on where I'm putting this man." Hannah bowed and took the papers and walked off.

"Did you like your first day?" Sebastian smiled opening the door to his and Ciel's house which held three other males and a young female smiling and giving a wave as they sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Ah...fine. Nice choice by the way." He hinted about the high schools name.

"Ha, knew you would like it. Make any friends?"

"Can't stop. They are...very friendly there." Ciel joined the group watching a show as Sebastian got the newspaper out and read it.

Night fell fast and the Trancy household got ready for their guests to come and join the party. Everyone was dressed up in revealing cloths but Claude as he dressed in a black tux. People began to walk in and then directed to a room downstairs for some games. Hannah began fixing everyone outfits to make them look more appealing to the customers. Around midnight the main man came to the house and was greeted by Claude. "Welcome headmaster, I'm glad to see you finally show instead of over phone." The old man gave a small laugh and smiled at Claude.

"Well after seeing him from over a week in school I'm ready to see what he can do."

"Then please go up the stairs, he should be waiting."

Walking up the stairs the older man found the triplets who showed him to the room Alois was waiting in. "You three, come in." He smirked and walked into a room with the blonde boy laying on the silk covered bed. He wore a loose fitting kimono that barley stayed on his shoulders. The old man lit up and took off his jacket throwing it at Timber then crawling into the bed and began looking of the boy's body. "I don't kiss on the lips old man." Alois spat narrowing his eyes and getting a giggle and nod.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you something else to remember."

Thank you for reading! Question: What do you guys like in yaoi? For chapters in the future


	3. Soft smile & Bruised skin

**Chapter 3 soft smiles & bruised skin**

**Author's short shorts:** I'm so sorry! I blame school and my laziness. Forgive me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji..sadly &I don't own the little joke calling Claude; papa or Sebastian being called mama (I think) they belong to Shounen-Ai

"Wake up." Hannah began nudging Alois awake but got a slap on the hand for trying. Giving a sigh the maid opened the door to find Claude ready to wake the stubborn child. He walked in and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and long skinny jeans. He then sat down on the side of the bed placing a hand on the blondes hip who in turn let out a whimper of pain. Lightly taking off the sheets Claude looked over Alois seeing all the deep cuts that still bleed when he moves to much and bruises that spark pain with the smallest touch from last night. He sat there motionless as Alois sat up and wrapped his arms around Claude's waist and placing his head on the adults shoulder. The boy gave a whimper back and sat up wrapping his arms around the older man.

"Ah, Papa that hurt..."

"Sorry, anything else hurt?"

"Yea my whole body."

"Alright then I will have you stay home, Hannah get the triplets ready."

"Eh, wait...ah ow...I'll go."

Claude paused and looked at the boy struggling to get ready for school. He was acting like if he didn't go Alois would lose something or someone. Curiosity was starting to get to him, Alois was coming home happy and haven't laid a hand on Hannah till now. Standing, Claude gave a nod to the boy. "OK, get ready I will dive you." Claude will also have to check into whoever is doing this to Alois. He didn't want someone distracting his star of the show.

Ciel woke up early and begin to get dressed for school. A knock on his door rang in the males ears as he finally put his shirt on. "Come in!" Finny, another young boy living there walked in to take the sheets. It was a tad odd seeing normally he was outside planting flowers or in the garden. "Finny? Why are you doing that?"

"Sebastian is heading out for the whole day and wont be back till midnight. He has everyone doing something else so the house wont be such a mess." Finny then followed Ciel out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Do you know were Mama is heading?" Finny's shrug was not noticed seeing he was covered from head to toe with the sheets from three rooms. "Don't know. Guess to his job." Ciel agreed with that thought and walked to the door and hoped to find his sheets the same size and color when school is over. He walked out and got on the crowded bus and headed to his school. The building some liked to call a jail house seemed more quiet and peaceful. It was odd like something was missing from classroom. Looking around Ciel could see the teacher was here talking with a smile, the students were actually listening to what he was saying. So what was odd? The phone rang almost making the teacher jump at first.

"Hello? Mr. Spears speaking."

"Um no he isn't here today...of course sir...Haha very well. Have fun."

A light bulb went off in Ciel's head as turned to the seat Alois sat in. As he thought it was empty and because of this the class was normal. He didn't care much but in the weeks he has been here Ciel learned that Alois just about never stayed home and if he did it was because he gotten really ill. Searching the room he found Timber in his class sitting with his head down and work done already. With a few seat switching Ciel was sitting next to Timber. He made quick movement so the teacher would not see him trying to wake the other boy up with simple taps. Timber mumbled a few words then looked to see who woke him.

"Ah Ciel, what's up?" Timber sighed with relief that it wasn't the teacher.

"I was wondering were Alois was?"

"Ah, um he got...sick.."

"Really? I might come to check on him after school."

"No,...he wouldn't want you to get sick too."

"Oh, OK."

The bell rung and soon the halls were filled with people going to their second class. Ciel walked slowly thinking about if Alois could be really that sick. Besides his outfits and personality he was a pretty healthy person. 'Maybe I can text him..' He thought was he entered the gym. Ciel had forgotten to wash his cloths so he sat out and was ignored by the teacher who was busy showing others how to run right, a first to Ciel's knowledge that people couldn't run right. Flipping his sliver phone out he looked through the phone book and went down the list. Scrolling down he saw the nicknames Alois gave every one on there, he is the last person to ever use his phone again. Ciel found Alois under the name Master, then sent a message to Alois seeing what was going on.

"Hey...you ok? Timber said you got sick."

"Aw~ you care? 3 Ha, no just slept in."

"No! _; will you be in next block?"

"I'm here now sweetie 33 see you soon muwah!" Ciel's face turned red and shut his phone loudly not going to reply back, Alois was perfectly fine if he sent him that. Shaking his head the blue haired boy watched the students walk instead of running around and doing what the teacher said. It was going to be a long day.

Alois left the car after giving Papa a kiss on the cheek then walked into the office. The lady at the front desk gave a glance and walked into the back. Waiting, Alois looked at the only parts of skin left unmarked, his hands. Without a doubt this man knew what he was doing and wanted more of it. He was the toughest costumer Alois had and his skin proved it. The lady came back and gave a late pass to Alois as she sent him on his way. Walking pas the office he looked into the window of the Headmaster's office. The old man looked over and his eye lit up smiling. Shivers went down the blonds spine as he raced off to gym. He didn't like the feeling the old man was giving off.

Ciel's brows connected as he saw Alois walk up to the him. Long black skinny jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt with a smile across the chest, the odd thing about it was the fact Alois had short shorts for every day of the week and never wore anything that covered this much. Timber must of been right, Alois hated long pants he even cut his gym pants just so they were shorter. It was even hot out and himself wore shorts that stopped at his knees with a short sleeved shirt. Alois sat down giving space between the two so there wouldn't no bumps into the bruises.

"Ah, Alois? You sure your OK?"

"Yea! Why do you keep asking that?"

"At first you were _sick_ and now wearing skin covering cloths."

"Oh yea, my Papa didn't clean them so...yea."

The teacher then came over cutting the conversation short so they could help put the basketballs and penny shirts away as the rest of the class changed back into their own cloths. Both boys sighed and began to clean up the mess. Ciel rushed picking each team shirt off the ground see that no one knew who how to throw the shirts into the bag. Alois was a bit slower as his wounds were starting to heal and Claude only bandaged it with a few wraps, easy for the blood to pass through if it re-opened. Ciel kept a eye on him as Alois slowly mad his way to the shed of gym things. He was just dragging things around instead of picking them up, then just left them on the floor. Ciel liked things more neat so he took Alois' hand and headed back to the shed to put things actually away.

A bit of a argument and the two boys were putting thing on shelfs and in boxes. The two were just about done and Alois was starting to look like he was in pain so Ciel was getting worried. Lucky they had one last thing to put up, Ciel grabbed the heavy part and began to lift half way up pain shot through Alois as his deepest cute began to open. Arms retracted and grabbed onto his sides falling to the ground. Ciel pushed the falling bag away from them and looked at Alois to see what was wrong. His eye's didn't fully open till he saw red staining the others yellow shirt Ciel bent down and tried to touch him but Alois gave him the death glare.

"**Don't you fucking dare touch me!**"

Ciel's hand pulled away fast as those words were shouted in anger. Looking around quickly Ciel found a extra wheel chair seeing the basketball court was very far from the school. He had to think quick seeing Alois was getting worse. "Sorry!"

Ciel then quickly grabbed under Alois' arms and pulled him up in the wheel chair. Alois cried in pain as he was lifted and other then the tears other cuts began to break open all over. Ciel was now racing out pushing Alois back to the school and straight to the nurse. His next thought was were the nurse was. If this one didn't wear such revealing cloths maybe Ciel would remember. Getting through the doors Ciel had to sit in the locker till halls were clear. If anyone saw this they might block the way just trying to look at the poor boy. "It will be OK. Just wait." Ciel took a breath and looked at Alois almost curled into a ball. It was different from what he was used to seeing. The halls cleared and Alois had almost passed out from the pain. Ciel looked at every sign as he rolled the wheelchair down the hall. It wasn't long before the nurse's room was found and Ciel quickly rolled Alois in.

"I need help!" Ciel called the nurse from the back room. The nurse didn't take his time looking over the boy before he took the chair and wheeled it into a empty room. He waved Ciel over and they both began to take Alois' shirt off to find red wraps that were falling off. Taking their time with them Ciel gasped as each wrap was taken off showing the true horror of Alois' pain. His pale skin was black and red all over his upper body. "Undo the pants." The nurse said and went to get more wraps for Alois. Ciel blushed as he undid the boy's pants and pulled them seeing more marks abut only bruises so far. Alois wore tight boxers this time and Ciel wasn't going to remove them. He was more worried now for Alois. What could he be doing that would make this much pain?

It's been just over a hour waiting outside of the room after the nurse had to take Alois' boxers off and Ciel wasn't sitting in there for that. The nurse came out and headed straight to Ciel first. The nurse moved his abnormally long grey hair over one shoulder and then handed over the body chart covered in red marks.

"What's this?"

"Body chart, I use it for large marks over the body. I have to report to the Headmaster but I'm showing you first."

"My god, all this?"

"Yes, I would like you to stay with him for the rest of the day so he doesn't open them again, I'll give you a day pass in case your not in his class to be there."

Alois woke up not much longer and acted like nothing had happened. He looked around for hist shirt which was with the nurse to wash. The blonde looked down at his shirt made of wraps. It was annoying him to see the marks on his arms of the long night. The boys chatted a bit looking for any other subject but the one going on now. The nurse came back and gave a sigh like he lost a game. Undertaker walked back and handed over a black long sleeve shirt that had graphic art of skull all over the chest and sleeves.

"Good new and bad news."

"What's the good?" Ciel looked at the adult.

"Alois doesn't have to take his classes for rest of the week."

"Bad?" Alois asked as he pulled the shirt down.

"You'll be with the Headmaster while you heal."

Alois shivered and stood knowing he will face the monster head on. He stood and grabbed Ciel's hand headed out of the door and began to slowly walk to the office. The two boys walked silently and then began to part at the door. "I'll come check on you." Ciel headed off to History and Alois walked into the office to get glares by the women at the front desk. Rolling his eyes the boy walked pasted and opened the headmaster's door interrupting a phone call. "Ah! Here he is...yes just come by later and I will and over the money then...good day. Ah Alois glad to see you "

"You sick bastard! What are you trying to get now?" Alois spat as the man got up and walked closer to him.

"Well I just got the OK to have you for the week as my pet."

"You can't do that! The hell-" Alois was cut off as his blonde hair was pulled sending his head back in pain. The old man then grabbed his chin, "You will do as I say you little slut! I'm paying high for your ass." The man growled, his eyes flashing another color. He then pushed Alois away and sat down waiting for the confused boy to follow. Alois stumbled a bit then sat on his lap his face looking at the others. He couldn't belive his own father did this to him. Papa was becoming more greedy for money but would spend it on unknown things. Alois sighed and wrapped his arms around the wrinkled neck and rested his head on the man's shoulder staring blankly at the books behind them. The old man's arms left the waist of the boy and picked up the papers the need to be signed. When ever another teacher knocked Alois was just about tossed to the chair next to the headmaster as would return to the man's lap after the coast was clear, each time facing different and each time the old man's hands were on a different part of the boy's body.

Ciel tapped his pen on the desk as he watched time pass slowly, he wanted to see how Alois was holding up. It didn't help when he talked about where the boy is being held that all three triplets gave a look that they saw a ghost or something. When he tried talking about this with Lizzy, she pushed it off and changed the subject. It was odd, Lizzy tried each day to hangout with him and she would continued to ask questions or just giggle and blush near him. Ciel didn't mind it but he was lost on way she started dressing up more. He asked once but he said how silly he was and simple changed the subject. Ciel rubbed his forehead as his head began to hurt form that. Next class was study hall and Ciel could skip that for just today because he had no test or quizzes coming up soon.

_Ding Dong Ding _

Walking out of the class room he was stopped by Lizzy an her gang of girls that giggled and twisted their hair around one finger. In a hurry Ciel tried to move the conversation along as Lizzy stumbled on her words and paused for a long time trying to fine the right words. "So...um..you wanna hang out this weekend?" Ciel thought a bit and knowing he had nothing Ciel agreed and walked off to see his hurt friend in the office. He walked pass the window the had the blinds closed but if people looked through the crack they could see the Headmaster on the computer playing games. Curious he stopped and looked through the window. His head tilted as he thought he saw Alois legs hanging from the Headmaster's lap.

Walking into the office the young women behind desks were gone and a sign posted saying they left for a meeting about something with paperwork. Giving a shrug Ciel walked up to the Master's door seeing it wouldn't bother him if he just went to see his friend for just a bit. Without a knock Ciel opened the doors and dropped his jaw. Alois' legs were now wrapped around the waist of the older mans as his shirt was pulled showing Alois' shoulder the mans face connecting with the broken flesh and up the neck. The thing that started to top it off was the blonde's face, he was crying and looked in pain as he was bitten and kissed. Alois opened his closed eyes and looked right at him. Alois didn't think as he pushed and slapped the adult till he was free.

"Hey! I didn't pay for you to fight back! I-" The man cut himself off seeing Ciel standing there watching what he did to a student. Before he could say anything Ciel ran and grabbed Alois then raced out of the office and not think about how hard he was grabbing Alois or where he was heading. All the blue haired boy knew is he wanted that image out of his head.


	4. Unholy truth & painful lies

Chapter 4 unholy truth & painful lies

SORRY! I really need to update more often. Just a heads up check every weekend to see not everyday. ^^

I have a Beta! =

**Caption Planet **(not a username for those who want to look em up.)

Ciel began to pant heavily as he stood outside the school with Alois who was trying to fix himself so he looked presentable. Fixing himself, Ciel looked up into Alois' eyes concerned from what happened in the office. The Blue haired boy walked up to the other and gently wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me the story." Ciel whispered softly to the other who simply cried back. It was strange, Alois only cried alone and made sure no one could see him. Though now he was being held by Ciel and the boy didn't even bother with questions, but let him just simply cry. After he was done and calm Ciel took the boy's hand then began to walk towards a bench just under a large Oak tree so teachers in the windows wouldn't see them skipping.

"..."

"You don't have to say but it would help me understand what I saw back there."

"..."

"Maybe why you have the cuts? Because of him?"

"..." Alois bite his lip wanting to tell Ciel all but fear stopped him.

"Alois please?" Ciel's face softened with his plea and Alois gave in to the boy.

"He paid Papa for a week to..." Alois didn't have to finish before Ciel looked horrified.

"How can your own father do that to you? That isn't right!"

Alois gave a sigh, then began to explain the long reason to Ciel. How he was left on his own as a child because his birth family didn't want him. How he ended up in slavery and sold to people in his childhood as a tool of sexual pleasure. How Claude found him beaten and weak in the woods after running away. How he had made a deal to pay Claude back in any way for taking him in. That even though Alois ran from this he ended up doing it once more ,seeing it was the only thing he knew at the time, and Claude had found that he was very popular with the older men. He did stop for a bit, but when the triplets came home with Claude one day Alois didn't have any choice they only knew how to clean and that didn't help with the bill. Later on more children who ran from what Alois had joined him, but he already became highly demanded in orders... he couldn't back down then. Ciel was breathless by the time Alois had finished.

"And the Headmaster?"

"Bid a very high price to have me as his _pet_ and now for a week I'm in his office."

"Can he do that? What if a teacher sees you like I did?"

"Tsk, he sent a email to all teachers saying if they haven't been in the Trancy household to not to come in 'till after school or call before."

"Are you okay with it?"

"It doesn't matter."

The two kept the conversation going with Ciel defending the other boy as Alois kept saying he had no say in anything his Papa ordered him to do. Elizabeth and her group of friends walked to their lockers passing the windows that looked down at the large Oak tree. A brown haired girl watched out the window as Elizabeth opened her locker to switch books. "Hey isn't that Ciel?" the brunette shouted rather loudly which caught the blonde girls ears in interest. She then walked to the window and looked down seeing Ciel standing and talking to someone else. A nerve showed in the girls forehead knowing just who he was talking to. Ciel was being pulled away more and more by that boy Alois.

"I know how to fix this." She gave a wicked smile and marched off by herself leaving the other girls lost in what was happening. She stormed down to the main office and gave each and every person behind the desk a glare of death. They backed off as she rushed the doors of the Headmaster's room. The older man was fixing his shirt and pants after using the bathroom for some needed release. The blonde girl stomped in and sat down in the chair with a pout. First he gave a confused look but the man sighed and sat in his own chair waiting for the girl to begin her rant.

"It's not fair!" she screamed

"Elizabeth what isn't fair?"

"Ciel Phantomhive! I thought you were going to take care of this? Alois is still hanging with him!"

"Where are they now? I will fix it Hun" The man smiled as the girl stood and walked to the door with a grin.

"Thank you Daddy! I knew you would help. Those two are skipping class outside under the Oak tree." She giggled feeling she had won part of the war with Alois.

Ciel began to walk back to school without Alois. The blond had told him that he is just going to stay up in the Oak tree to hide from the old man for the time being. After Ciel was far off Alois began to climb the tree and sat on one of the branches that was hidden with leaves so his slim body wouldn't be seen. Ciel had finally gotten to the door when Mr. Grell was walking out in a familiar kind of shorts. "Wait I have an excuse!" Ciel pleaded with the teacher but ended up in the main office still. He sat there with his hands in lap as they tugged nervously at his shirt. He was beginning to regret not leaving the school. The Headmaster stood in the open door way and called Ciel into the room.

"Skipping class? I thought you were such a good kid."

"Heh, don't worry I'll let you off the hook for that."

The man got closer to were he was standing in front of Ciel who was shifting in his seat. The boy bit his lip hard looking into the lusty eyes of the other. "But," the man paused putting both hands on each arm of the chair almost closing the distance between the two males, "I won't let you leave so easily without making a few things clear." The boy's blue eyes grew into plates staring at the older man.

"W-what?"

"Your not going to say anything about what you saw and you will leave my pet alone."

"Why? Me talking to him has nothing to do with your sick fetish!" He was going to regret that.

The triplets appeared almost like magic in the tree around Alois. The blonde looked at each one with a smile. His plan was working and even Elizabeth was playing her role. He gave a chuckle thinking about the dim witted girl thinking she had won something when really she was losing even more. Alois felt somewhat bad knowing it was going to hurt Ciel more then anyone here, but in the end the war would be won and Alois would be king.

"Didn't know you would go all out with him." Timber commented.

"Have to make sure there is a lot of trust between us, now for some loyalty." Alois said with a smile.

"How will that work?" Canterbury asked.

"You'll see." Alois chuckled loudly.

A muffled scream was heard in the old man's ear as his wrinkled hands undid the young ones pants and began to explore the boy's pale legs, then began to undo Ciel's shirt till the boy was mostly naked with only underwear on. Ciel's eyes shut as his wrists were bound and lifted to the desk so he was laying down on his stomach legs hanging off the edge as he was finally exposed.

"Now remember, this is because you interrupted me and my pet." He chuckled darkly as he licked his two fingers. Ciel moved a bit trying to get free but his waist was grabbed hard. Sobs were unheard as the man didn't spend much time with his hands and went in Ciel full on. The blue haired boy was left limp on the desk as the Headmaster fixed himself.

"Heh, now don't forget our little chat Phantomhive." The man waved heading into his private bathroom just as the nurse came in to help Ciel. He laid in a bed as the nurse looked him over. Ciel crawled up under the covers trying to forget what had happened. Nothing was working, he could still see everything playing back in his head over and over again. The Undertaker peeked through the curtain to see if Ciel was awake or not, there was a visitor that wanted to see him. Giving a nod the adult let the visitor come in.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" The girly voice made his head turn and he sat up.

"Ah...yea."

"I was worried I heard you passed out in gym." Elizabeth lied knowing what really happened.

"Mm.." Ciel nodded and turned his face away from the girl, he was more upset he couldn't talk to his friend then anything else. By surprise Elizabeth leaped up and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck then nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me Ciel." She giggled.

The next few days seemed like hell for Alois as Ciel actually ignored him and spent more time with Lizzy then him. Even though he was always in the office Ciel could have at least said hi to him at lunch. Alois was going to lose his temper, even taking things out on Hannah wasn't working anymore. On his only break Alois gathered the boys and began part two of their plan. Timber smiled and handed over a voice recorder as Thompson handed over handcuffs.

"Will this work?" Cantebury wondered.

"Of course, the old man is a true fool."

Alois stuffed both object into his pants and walked back to the main office to see the Headmaster waiting for him. Alois rolled his eyes and walked in pushing the man back with his hand on his chest. The old man sat down on his chair and made Alois sit back on his lap as they were before Ciel interrupted. Alois didn't take time hiding the handcuffs and put the mans arms behind the chair making sure he couldn't move.

"Kinky," the old man smiled as Alois gave him a Eskimo kiss and placed the recorder down turned on.

"Ah, Master tell me something dirty." Alois gave a small moan.

"Heh, like what I will do to you?" He chuckled.

"No something worse." The blond said making friction between his bottom and the mans crotch.

"Ne! What about what I did to Phantomhive?" he whispered

"Oh? Why would you do that?"

"Elizabeth, little child gets jealous when people play with her toys." The tape was paused then and handed to the blue haired boy. Ciel looked at Alois stunned then took the recorder into his pocket. His mind racing, looking back seeing how Lizzy was so kind and faked not knowing anything. Ciel listened to the rest of what went on. Alois stopped looking at Ciel as the recorded moaning got louder. Ciel blushed and stopped it, he heard enough. "I'm sorry." Ciel said feeling bad for not talking to the boy.

"It's fine, I didn't want you to be fooled anymore."

"...Thank you...Ah! What about the Headmaster? You left him handcuffed right?"

"Oh that fool? Don't worry nothing will happen."

The two boys smiled and walked to the nurses office to hide till the dogs stopped hunting for Alois. The nurse was a new found friend of theirs seeing he wasn't much of a rat like the others. As the two sat in a room the triplets were following through on the second part of the plan. The three boys found Elizabeth alone at her locker and took this advantage. As the girl closed her locker she was then pinned to the wall and surrounded by the three.

"What do you three want?" The girl hissed.

"We heard about what you did." Timber began,

"And we wanted to make sure," Thompson continued

"You never touch a hair on that boy again." Canterbury finished as they got closer to the girl, she looked between each head to try and see if anyone was there but the hall was strangely empty. Thompson stood in the middle and grabbed the girls chin, she might have been imaging but it felt like his nails were longer and sharper then normal. Her eyes looked around but everything around seemed dark in her eyes.

"Let me go!" Lizzy shouted but her chin was grabbed harder as she was made to look into their eyes. Their eyes were a blood color that glowed in the unknown darkness. As they spoke their teeth looked sharper to Elizabeth. She was frozen in fear as they smirked and let her go. They backed off and things seemed to looked normal now, kids were even walking the hall that first seemed empty. Elizabeth stared blankly not moving one inch till those monsters were gone.

"Step two, complete."


	5. Papa's Plan & Fun with Health Class

**Chapter 5**

**Papa's Plan & Fun with Health Class**

**Author Notes:** So I finally updated and I hope you all like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not in anyway own Kuroshitsuji. Some Sebastian and Claude in here.

**WARNING:** This story will go back and forth with the two butlers and Alois and Ciel.

Also there will be a mention and a fake mpreg. Don't like? Oh well!

It was like falling down the rabbit hole. There was a few things different with the picture, Papa was the one falling not Alice and there was no bookcases or piano's hovering above you. It was more earthy if you could say that. It stared with only dirt but the more he fell the hotter things got and this hole became more of a cave below. His feet didn't touch the floor, to his embarrassment Mama was holding him bride style. They both took turns doing this to each other. Catching the other when they came down to Hell and teased till the point were one would need a 'bathroom break'. Sebastian pecked the other on the cheek before dropping the poor man on the floor without a care.

"Well, I see you left early." Claude got up and adjusted his glasses.

"Aw, what's wrong? Someone didn't get laid last night?" Sebastian smiled devilishly.

The four eyed man blushed and stomped off to a huge gate that required two demon seals to open. The gates had a design of two dogs seating next to a kings chair. The two men placed the front of their hands to the wall and forced their power into the gate which opened after the removal of each hand. They walked in to meet others of all shapes talking to others or waiting in rooms to head to the world above them. The two ignored them all, they had a very important meeting to attend to.

"OK, OK every one seat in a seat. It's only the first day of Health not school!" Mr. Grell yelled slamming books down onto his desk.

All the students began to whisper and shuffle into their own seats talking about what others had told them about this class. Ciel sat in the back with Alois and Elizabeth on each side. He didn't want to be between the two but they had both grabbed a arm and pulled him to the back. Ciel sighed and looked down at his desk, Lizzy did stopped talking to the two boys but it seems she had begin to try when the triplets weren't around. Alois started to take Ciel away when he finally got alone time with the blond girl. It was giving the poor boy a headache. Now he was in a class with only the two blonds and no triplet to save him.

"Alright we will be doing parenting and relationships for the whole class so we will first be putting you all into groups of two. You will act as a couple in this class and you guys will be using this!"

A huge thud was made on the teacher's desk as he showed a pregnancy stomach. All the girl's gave a gasp as their face's turned a slight pink at the idea. The guys gave a short laugh and gave a few jokes in their seats before Mr. Grell started up once more that would make the girls blush harder and the guy's eyes widen.

"Looking at the name chart it looks like we have two extra guys in the class..." He gave a dark laugh before continuing, "Which means two lovely men will have to be together."

It didn't take long before Alois grabbed a hold of Ciel's hand and stood up, having the others chair knocked over. "We will!" Alois shouted with a huge smile and Ciel with a pout on his face staring at the fake belly one of them have to wear.

Claude then cleared his throat before he stood in front of Sebastian and others seat around a oval table. The others were high demons that controlled all that goes on above them and ones that even that control some humans and what they do in wars. These where high rollers and would kill in a blink of a eye if they wanted.

"So Claude, what do you have for us?" A older woman asked already bored.

"Well my subject is working well and he seems to be able to control the three. His soul is becoming more darker as we speak I think the king's soul will work in this one. Sebastian even has a backup for the king." Claude gave a nod to the other who in turn stood from his seat.

"Yes, it seems revenge for the real family member's death and his past seems to be effecting the boy more when he finds clues about them. Though I am concerned on who to blame it on. Claude's child is easy to blame but there isn't many groups out there in this time era that does those things." A few demons muttered before a older man spoke aloud.

"This is all good and all but how long do we have to wait? The King's body isn't in good shape and we need a body soon you two."

"Yes sir, It wont be long. They are close." Claude replied.

"Hm, even if they aren't ready in time we came merge the two both of the darkened souls together must be good enough for him." Sebastian ended the meeting with that.

All the Demons gave a nod and left the room happy with the meeting, leaving the two butlers alone in the room. Sebastian got closer and wrapped his arms around the other neck before placing his forehead on the others. He was worried and could feel Claude was feeling the same. They had grown to like the two boys and tried their best make sure their personality was stronger then the kings so their whole self will be in control even if they would have to become one in the end. Claude gave the man a small kiss that was returned in a deeper, passionate kiss. They then left together out to a long tunnel that headed to the surface. Raven feathers circled the two men hiding their true forms as they flew up and landing on the green grass far from the city they lived in. They will now have to step up their game up if they wanted to please the higher up with their plan. The feathers vanished as the to men were back in their suites. A car was waiting for them on the nearest street. All the work the two had put into this plan till now looked like child's play, for all of their lives they will need to push the kids more.

"For the love of...Alois! I will not wear that _thing_!" Ciel throw the fake belly at the blond man.

"Oh but I bet you would look so cute!" Alois smiled as he caught the belly and stumbled back.

"NO! You wear that stupid thing if you think it's _cute._" Ciel was getting more annoyed.

"Oh come now! It wont be bad, I bet you'll like it." The blond giggled like a girl.

A nerve showed on Ciel's head as the other kept going on and on about his 'freaky fetishes' which he has never thought of even if Ciel was that kind of man. Ciel has never even touched himself let alone look at all the things that others get off with. Alois on the other hand has probably done all the things he was now listing in his ear. The blue haired boy's face turned a deep red as Alois said they could do at least ten of those things right now. His body moved without him knowing and grabbed the belly as he leaped onto the other slamming the fake stomach onto him, wrapping his arms under Alois and clipping the two ends together. The students and Mr. Grell just stood there watching, they were all waiting the day when the new kid who became friends with Alois to do something like this but they all questioned if this was countable seeing it was over looking like a male having a child. They all shrugged to one another and went back to their on partners. Ciel gave huff as he then stood up off Alois who was still laying and stunned at what Ciel had done. Ciel ran his hand through his hair and held out the other to help Alois up. As the other stood Ciel took a glace at the male, sad to say Alois looked almost cute wearing the thing. He blushed lightly, which disappeared when a laugh was head from Elizabeth. The girl was watching the whole thing as her partner filled out a worksheet that required both partners to work on. His was about to open his mouth when Alois stood in front of Ciel and gave glare at the girl. Elizabeth snorted at the look, something about Alois wearing a empathy belly and still trying to look mean just didn't work.

"Oh please, your REAL scary." Lizzy spat at the boy.

"You're just jealous that I got to partner with Ciel and oh my look! He wanted ME to carry his child NOT you." Alois got closer and rubbed the stomach like it was real.

"Ha! He only did that so you could shut up, couldn't you see he is disguised by the thought of a man carrying a child!" They were now in each others space, their faces almost touching.

"If only you could see his face light up as he looked me over. Oh I bet your mad because your just going to look like a tramp!" Alois then leaned his pelvis back then gave a thrust having the fake belly bump Elizabeth making her stumble back into her partners arms. Her brows connected and her teeth clenched together. She had a good comeback with a right hook too but the teacher finally stepped in.

"Elizabeth don't you have work to do?" Mr. Grell paused and turned to the smiling boy, "Now if that was a real child in there you could of damaged the child in some way. Get your stuff you are heading down to the office. You too Ciel!" The teacher shocked Ciel with that but he didn't think he would really get away with tackling someone down to the ground.

The two males headed down to the office, Alois still wearing the belly. It seems for his added punishment Alois must wear the belly all day in school today and tomorrow. It didn't bother him, actually he was liking the idea but the female breasts needed to come off, he will have to adjust that later. Ciel on the other hand was more concerned on the headmaster seeing the last time they were in his office was when Ciel found out Alois's secret that was hidden from the other students but the triplets. His foot steps slowed as he saw the doorway into the office. Alois noticed quickly and could understand why Ciel was stopping, he was still mad at the headmaster for even laying a hand on his Ciel and his hatred for Elizabeth grew more thinking it was her that planed the whole thing. He did assumed that her father thought of his own little ways to have fun with the little girls plan. Grabbing a hold of Ciel's hand, Alois gave a smile and nod hoping to make the other feel some what better knowing he wasn't alone. The two entered the main office and sat down, the staff behind the desk couldn't stop staring at Alois and his fake stomach that was hidden under a plain shirt given out along with the empathy bellies in Health. They were soon called into the Headmaster's room, Ciel bite his lip but stood with Alois and walked in. The old man wasn't even looking at the two and if he did the man might have not wanted to pat his lap for Alois to sit there without looking. The blond boy giggled and waited for Ciel to sit in a chair first before following the orders of the Headmaster. It was odd for him to not notice the extra weight laying on him but the work papers seemed to have a power to become blind to the boy till his eyes left the paper or when the older man's hand was placed on the child's knee then trailed up to his high thigh but was stopped as a bump was in the way of his wandering hand. Both of the teens smirked as Alois lifted the shirt revealing what it really was.

"Ah-h...Health class? I thought you don't wear them outside of the classroom." He never did trust that gym teacher.

"Yea...but I 'damaged the baby' so now I'm stuck with it till after school tomorrow." Alois traced the headmaster's nipple as he talked.

"Hmm, yes...That wont work this time Alois, I had called both of your parents. You could of damaged-" He was cut of by Alois mocking what Mr. Grell had said earlier.

"That child if it were real." He then stuck his tongue after staying that.

"School property which you will have to pay for." The old man forced his hand under the belly rubbing his inner thigh.

Alois bite his lip as the hand traveled more up, Ciel tried looking away but every face Alois made was just something he couldn't take his eyes off of. This didn't last much longer as two tall men walked into the room. Ciel's head snapped to look at his Mama, who just walked over a sat next to his child. Claude on the other hand didn't get a chance to even sit was a flash of blond and purple came and hung around the adults waist. He didn't mind the hug from Alois but he noticed something right away. There was at least a few inches of space that wouldn't close because of this bump in the way. Claude had looked over the boy everyday making sure nothing was wrong with his toned body. He hasn't been gone for this long and it felt odd as Alois squeezed harder and the roundness of the so called belly gave Claude the idea of something a human male could never do. If he would ever make a face other then the non-emotional one it was today. His eye twitched as he looked down to the boy.

"What in the world?" Claude was very concerned.

"Oh, you see me and Ciel had some fun and now..well I tried to hide it from people but I can only hid this for so long. He wanted it to be a secret from all the students, it was only a matter of time but I didn't think you would find out this way. Shes kicking! Here Papa feel! " Alois joked and placed his Papa's hand on the fake belly.

"Alois! That's a lie! We did no such thing, and you are a boy for god sakes! Its a stupid fake for health." Ciel shouted back.

"Why are you still wearing that then if it's only for a class?" Sebastian chimed in.

The Headmaster then cleared his and began to explain what had happened. That he was thinking of giving the boys detention for 'attacking' another classmate. The two teens just keep their heads down as the adults talked over what they were going to do. The decision came to just take the boy's home for the rest of the day and that Alois was responsible for the empathy belly and will have to pay for it if anything happens. The four left the room and headed to the cars waiting. Timber, Thompson, and Canteberry stood at the entrance of the school their smiles changed to bursts of laughter seeing Alois with a baby belly. Alois gave them all a death glare and raced over to beat them with his fists. Ciel smirked as he watched the three copies took a blow from the angry blond.

"Oh Ciel! You have to come over on day." Alois leaped to the blue haired boy

"Ah, sure sure just let go!" Ciel said as he felt his breath slip.

"Good, then tomorrow. It's a date!" Alois then rushed off to the car with Papa before Ciel could deny that it will not be a date but just two friends hanging out.

"Come on Ciel, I have been away from the mansion for to long. Who knows what those three are doing right now." Sebastian reminded the boy.

Mama has been gone for a while and the others were not as handy as he is to be left alone to do house work. The cars left and at the fork in the road they split to their own homes. Alois was still handing out punches like candy to each one that would give a smirk or laugh at the boy for still wearing the stomach the whole time. Claude was lucky he was in the front with Canteberry, for he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face each time he heard a threat from Alois to one of the triplets. He would hate this but he had a plan and without Alois this plan would fail. The car pulled into the drive way and was parked. The triplets walked out first and was greeted by Hannah. Claude took the blonds hand and lead him to the only women in the Trancy mansion.

"Welcome home." Hannah bowed.

"Ah, Hannah please get Alois ready for today I have someone very special coming up to see him." Claude gave Hannah a hint in his words that didn't spike any interest to Alois.

"Yes sir.." Hannah bowed and helped the teen take off the belly and hand it over to Claude.

What happened next was odd to Alois, the maid had bent down to his eye level and stared at him with dark red eyes. His mind went blank it was almost as if he was frozen just by this woman's stare. Like he was being pushed back far from his body and couldn't do a single thing. Hannah lifted Alois's body, that seemed more of a shell now, and walked into his own room to be dressed. Alois was starting to feel like a doll now, being dressed up by his maid, carried around like he couldn't walk on his own. A puppet, and Hannah was his master.

_'Hello! Hannah what's going on? Why can't you hear me!'_ Alois screamed as he stomped in a puddle of water.

He gave a sigh and looked around, nothing. The only thing that had color was him, if he was still in his body wouldn't it be more like his personality then just dark? Alois watched though his own eyes like they were someone else as Hannah brought out a old but very elegant kimono. Black lace at the ends of the deep purple kimono along with a crimson slash that was wrapped around his waist. The boy was prompted up on the bed with the kimono open at the end. His body was still hollow even if Hannah was finished. Alois began to walk off to the windows but after his fifth step there was nothing and he began to fall down to a endless pit. Hannah caught on quickly and the inner Alois was stopped in mid air as the maid's hand cupped the teens chin, her eyes still glowing that red color.

"Now Alois, if you were to lose yourself now how would the king be able to see if your worth it. Unless you want Ciel's body to be taken instead." Hannah smirked.

"_Wait! What do you mean by that?" _Alois floated back onto the only stable thing he could stand on.

"Hehe, you look so blank now. I wonder how long you two will last." Hannah thought aloud then went to open the doors to allow the guest in.

"This is one of the subject the two were talking about." She let in a dark figure, the aura of this men sent chills down his spin. Something about the guy in the room made Alois fear for his life.

Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It wont be long before six will be out. ^_^


	6. Dark nightmares & Sleepover Party 1

**Chapter** 6

**Dark nightmares & Sleepover Party (Part 1)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji in anyway!

**NOTES:** No more fake mpreg people after this, sad? Also my Beta's internet is down so I'm pretty much on my own from chapter 5 till when ever. Also this chapter will be in two part for the fact I am completely brain dead with the rest of this.

**SPOILER:** This chapter contains some (one or two small) things from the second season around the mid end? Yea...So just a heads up.

**ENJOY~**

The shadowy figure was getting closer to the Alois's body and he couldn't do anything to stop him. The dark cloak vanished when Hannah left and locked the door behind her, the man had black horns that were spiraled on each side of his head. They stood out with the neck long gray hair that framed the man's face. Eyes black as the night sky popped with his lightly tanned and very toned skin. The man did not wear a shirt only dark skinny jeans. His abs were like a gods tainted with black tattoos all over. A spiked tail warped around his left leg. Nails were black, there was, what looked like, lines of blood coming from his eyes. The man walked closer to the boy's body, crawling onto the bed and sitting up, picking up Alois to where the boy was sitting on his lap and the tail laid on the child's shoulder rubbing against his neck. The man chuckled darkly be for talking.

"So you are the one Claude has been talking about. You see dear human I am a very ill person and the only way I can live is to take another body. This one is becoming dull and breaking down to easy, but your body." He paused to run his hand up and down his leg, feeling the soft skin then up his arm. "Has been though so much and looks like you can't even get out of the darkness that is your soul."

_'This is my soul?'_ Alois looked around once more, he couldn't be this deep in the dark pool could he? His life has been dark and unforgiving but when Claude came it seemed to have turned around.

" _What about Claude? Did he do this?" _Alois wanted to know more of what this man was talking about.

"Oh? I sent him and another lovely man up on earths surface to find a perfect match. Though he really is taking a long time with you. Why don't I give you a little something after this just to make sure your body will allow me. If so you get a nice gift to remember me by."

The man was the last thing Alois saw before falling into some kind of dream. Alois awoke in the woods outside his own house, lost and confused he began to walk in the direction he thought would be the right way. Alois was never a nature lover and would rather be home then out in the woods. It seemed like he was walking for days, he was tired and needed a rest. The blond boy sat down and closed his eyes, the only good thing is that the weather was nice with a small breeze of wind every now and then. When the teenager finally opened his eyes his butler was standing in front of him smiling. Alois raised his hand up but Claude only walked closer to then bend down, both of his gloved hands placed on each side of Alois's face. Confused at first but Alois held both hands and smiled, something about this butler made Alois feel warm inside. This warmth didn't last long as one of Claude's hands stuck itself into Alois's eye socket. His scream for mercy was unheard and he soon blacked out. His body was getting colder, he felt like his limp body was falling down deep into the darkness. Laughter was heard in Alois's ear and with the laughter his body stopped falling.

"You poor thing. Dieing is hard isn't it? Say I will give you your gift now as long as you kill that butler." The voice was familiar, he wanted to talk back but all Alois could do was nod.

"Good, now be a good pet and follow your master's orders."

Alois was now being pushed up from the darkness by another dark matter. The was too far the body's spirit was hovering above his own broken body. Alois was in shock, his left eye missing and head was crushed in by Claude. His mind full of questions asking why he would do such things? The matter that pushed the spirit out of the darkness and engulfed his human body. The body's cloths turn to a whole robe of black, a deep V-neck showing his pale skin, the collar flared out, and the rest of the dark matter floated around the body waiting to be controlled. Alois laid back into his body which seemed fixed but blood was still on his face and his eye was still missing. A gasp for breath was first, it felt like years since he breathed air. The body wobbled as he forced it up to stand tall. Alois began in the direction of his home. Alois was there in a matter of seconds, the door was cracked letting the voices out.

"Is he dead?" The voice sounded like Ciel spoke.

"Yes my lord here is proof, it didn't take long, humans." Claude laughed at the last word handing the boy an eyeball.

"He deserves it. His family line stops now, fool tried to...like his father." Ciel hissed loudly, odd some words were left out.

"What now sir?" Sebastian spoke up.

"Burn the whole thing! Every single thing!" Ciel shouted

_'Well looks like they all turned on you.' _The dark voice spoke in Alois's ear. _'Kill them.'_

The boy's eye turned a deep red as his nails grow long and black. The dark matter flowed into the crack and filled the room. The three males got ready to fight the unknown. His nails drug into the door pushing them back, ripping the doors right off. His eye glowed as he stormed in, open hands went forward having the matter surround the butlers. Hands turned to first enclosing the darkness around the two men leaving only Ciel free. Alois growled, it felt like someone else was taking over his body making his hands clench harder breaking the bones and ripping the butlers into two. Blood flew on both of the boys putting Ciel into shock, frozen in fear. Alois wrapped his claws around the others neck tightening his hold every second. Tears were forming in Ciel's eyes as he tried to find the missing air his lungs needed. _Snap_ the boy's eyes glazed as he finally stopped moving. Alois let go realizing what was going on. He was alone, in the darkness he was born in. His legs gave and fall into a puddle of blood. A scream can finally be heard thought out the dark house. Alois hated it, he wanted out of the darkness and he would do anything to get out.

_'You now have my soul Alois. This small power can bring you out of the darkness, but you will be mine in the end.' S_omething warm warped around Alois bring light back into the room.

The king left the sleeping Alois alone in the room, he had finished what he came here for. The door unlocked on its own and he then exited for Hannah to walk in and clean up the mess. The blond's body had a cut in the shape of a Lilly on his stomach right above the naval. The only thing left was to wake the poor thing up, if he can't wake up Alois would have rejected the king's power and put into a coma left in the darkness, something Alois hated. Claude came in after the purple haired maid left with rags full of all body liquids. He gave a breath, Claude might even cry if this child did not wake. His gloved hand were placed on the shoulders. He gave a few nudges then shakes, maybe Claude was panicking to early, but Alois just looked like he was still in the deep sleep. He cursed under his breath for even getting so close to a human like Alois. It was almost like a flash, Alois awoke quickly grabbing Claude's neck and holding to his eye. The grip tightened before letting go seeing what happened was only a nightmare and that was it. His hand then let go and wrapped around the butler and buried his head in the others chest. It has been over six years since Alois had cried like this. Claude had been working on his fear of the dark for a while but it seems the little meeting had sent the two back to the beginning.

"Alois, are you OK?" Claude talked to the weeping boy.

"...Ah-h...yea.." Alois wiped his face which turned a red color for crying.

"Here stay home today. I mean it." Claude laid the boy down on the bed and pulled out his phone to message Timber.

"Wait! What about the sleepover?"

"Ciel can still come over that's fine as long as your OK." Claude smiled and left the boy to sleep in the light of the sun through the window.

Ciel sat there alone in health class listening to the teacher explain what they are going to do today with the baby bellies. He would actually be doing what Mr. Grell was saying but his partner didn't seem to show. In some way he was happy the hyper boy wasn't here, Alois would have been over doing things and fighting with Elizabeth. The boy sat back and took advantage of this knowing he would have the whole night with the other and the next day. Thought popped in his head not a minute later, both boys sleeping together, maybe in the same bed, alone. He cursed himself for even thinking this. The classroom door opened and Alois walked in already wearing the stomach and had modified it so there was no breasts attached. A evil smile was one his face as he handed over the late pass and walked over to Ciel. The smile wasn't odd but something else was off about Alois, then again something was always off with him.

"Well well well, look what the cat throw up." Lizzy was already going at it with the other.

"Oh you poor thing, you can't help but act like a bitch. " This Alois smirked knowing his words were not heard by anyone but Lizzy.

"Ugh, I least I'm not a slut like you." Elizabeth spat back.

"No wonder you have wrinkles, so stressed. Don't worry I won't be doing anything more seeing I found my mate." He hinted to Ciel who was just trying to stay out of it all.

"Did that belly go to your head? It's FAKE, I'll even show you!"

The boy's eyes glowed red as the girl lifted the plain gray shirt, her smirk turned into shock as she saw the stomach, it was the males own skin stretched out hold inside a little child. The girl took a step back and noticed the classroom was empty, just like the when she was threatened by the three brothers. The blond walked closer now without a shirt, showing the visible belly to Lizzy. A laugh came from the man as a figure came from behind and wrapped around Alois. Ciel's face showed smiling and his hands moving over the others belly. His nails dug into the other and a horned thing flew out, at Elizabeth. She eyes closed awaiting the attack but nothing came. Her eyes slowly opened and found herself back in the classroom with everyone doing their own thing. Her hand gripped on Alois's shirt showing the fake empathy belly.

"Um, I'm not stupid like you. I just know who he really loves." Alois then got closer his lips near her ear.

"I would suggest that you would stop this pathetic act and do something productive." His voice sounds deeper almost like the purple haired boy that this blond hung around.

Elizabeth didn't say a thing back. How could she? The boy was truly demonic today and even though they had fights Lizzy didn't want to get into a actual fist fight, her face would get damaged and she didn't want that, at least, not yet. She had to plan this out with Alois, something that would make him stop baring his fangs and have the boy sit right next to her like a trained mutt leaning who the master really is. She watched the boy walk back over to Ciel, oh that blue haired boy was something of a sin, those eyes that never said a word about his soul. His body so perfect for her, Lizzy smirked at gave a small wave as Ciel stared at her for help as Alois continued to smother him with the boy's unwanted love. That child was her pet and hers alone. That will come sooner or later and till then she will be planning, thinking of the perfect way to have both males as pets, trained or just muzzled and tied up. The idea then popped into the girls head, it was brilliant and so far as it all played out there was no flaws anywhere. The girl turned on her heel, the Lolita styled dress twirled along with her body and walked back to her desk, a wicked smiled plastered on her face.

"Wait were are you going?" Ciel asked as Alois walked to the front gates, they had one more class to go to before heading home.

"Hm? Oh, I gotta help with Papa's work real fast before you come over." He smiled, lies slipping through.

" I can always come later instead of exactly right over after school."

"No, no, no. I already have the triplets picking you up at the school." Alois then waved good-bye and called out.

The boy walked on the sidewalk towards his own house. He didn't have anything to do now but to take care of someone who has been in bed all day. It was rather a bothersome act, The child could have told Ciel he had to push the sleepover back a day. He could of also not promised the blue haired boy he would be in most of the school day. The promise was stupid. Ciel would have come anyway even if Alois declined it. The house was in view and the male's shape changed, got taller with darker hair. Timber entered the house to his two brothers and Hannah rushing around the house with dirty sheets, plates and cleaning products. He gave a sigh and walked over to the only one not running around. Claude and Timber had similar personality traits and got along the best out of the whole house, just like Thompson with Hannah, Canteberry and Alois. Claude would call on him for favors like the others called on each other for things they could only be asked. The two men watched as screams from Alois was heard from the upper floor of the house. The two gave each other glances as Claude stood.

"It's strong. I'm surprised on how much the King had given Alois."

"Yeah, more importantly is with this sleepover, Alois is a rather...frisky...person and the King has his own _things_ too."

"Then we will make a plan for when that happens." Claude then walked off up the stairs.

He pushed his glasses up as Hannah raced back down the steps, slamming the door lowering the volume of his screams echo. His gloved hand was placed on the door knob and he could feel the vibrations from the young males voice hitting the walls. The door opened quickly and Claude then ducked down avoiding a lamp being thrown. Maybe it was a bad idea for Alois to find out what was happening. Claude ducked and dodged the objects as he tried to get closer to the young one, his hands grabbed the others wrists and his body appeared on the bed sitting in front Alois. The child had tears falling, and his voice was leaving him. The child needed a rest and to be ready for Ciel to come over, another sigh left his mouth and his left hand left a wrist. He bite off his glove showing a odd mark, Claude placed that hand on the boy's forehead, he was out. The others in the house calmed down and took a break. Their next job was to get ready for the sleepover, Claude walked down the all of them in a line ready for a order.

"Get the Wonderland room ready.." He told Canteberry.

"Your on bath duty.." Thompson nodded.

"Cook.." Hannah bowed and left to the kitchen.

Claude waved Timber to follow the adult to the car, it was about time they picked up their guest. It was a quiet ride with music on low playing in the background. Timber wanted to ask if Claude was daring to really make sure Alois did not violate the poor blue haired child. He made a frown watching the stoplight turn red. Claude gave a glance to the younger one and smiled, he knew what Timber was frowning about and it made him laugh on the inside that Timber would even think this demon would try and step in on a good night. Ciel would has his first kiss, make-out, anal, and oral sex in one night. Alois was a master at taking those things, but he questioned if he is willing to take from someone there is actual feeling for. Another question was of if Ciel would like it or not, the boy was pure in this category and his face turns red when ever the word kiss comes up, it was cute. He could see why Sebastian had picked Ciel for this plan, a pure child being tainted, he would be a fresh one to where Alois was born dark and hasn't come out of it. The car pulled up to the house just as the final bell rung and the kids ran out of the door in huge groups. Ciel was one of the last kids that had left the school and to the outside, he spotted Timber leaning on the car waiting. Ciel rushed over and hugged the purple haired one and throw his bags into the car first then himself. The boy couldn't wait, it was his first sleepover. He was surprised Sebastian would even let him stay at another house for the whole weekend.

The car stopped moving and was put into park was the house was right in front of them, Ciel's heart was racing to see what kind of house Alois lived in.

Timber took the bags and Claude walked the guest into the hallway, the house was huge, almost like his but was a tad different. His staircase came down on the left side of the house as there was a hall above to view everyone from above, the stairs were a spiral down and was decorated with a red carpet. Under this there was hallways leading to all kinds of rooms, but kept every bedroom up top. The walls were white with trims of navy blue keeping the walls from looking plain. Everything looked warm and made the boy smile, he felt very welcomed here. The smile vanished as a door slam from above and the sounds of something bumping into the walls came closer. Claude dropped his jaw as the sounds got closer, making the others worried as to what it was. He stood behind Ciel and placed a hand on the others shoulder. A thud came from the second floor making every one look up in worry. Claude could only assume that Alois had woken up to early.


	7. Dark nightmares & Sleepover Party 2

**Chapter 7**

**Dark nightmares & Sleepover Party (Part 2)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji in anyway! **:(**

**NOTES:** Your lovely comments make me happy. :) THANK YOU! Oh for those who haven't noticed yet I **_really_ **hate Lizzy. *hint hint* Oh my goodness, I hope my first lemon is nice and tasty for you all. I couldn't even update without taking out some things. **:(** darn..

**WARNING: SEX **

**CHUU~**

Another thud it the floor upstairs making the triplets shift from side to side as they were uneasy as to what Alois was doing up there. Claude squeezed Ciel's shoulder and moved him over into the living room. He walked over but questioned what was happening, the Alois seemed fine at school. The boy sat down with Claude on the couch watching whatever was left on the television. He wanted to ask but each time he opened his mouth Claude would turn the volume up a bit more, blocking the upstairs noise. The child was getting noisy and Claude hoped the others would calm the hothead down, surely Alois didn't want to be seen almost killing Hannah or punching the life out of the triplets. It was going to get nasty, it's a good thing that the only things that could get hurt was with him watching TV and the other one is throwing the punches. It was a good day not to be human.

"Alois please calm down." Hannah waved her arms standing on top of the stairs blocking his way to get down.

"Hannah dear, I told you not to be in others way." Alois smiled as he got closer.

"Sir your friend Ciel is here. Remember?"

The blonde had gotten closer to the women, smiling like the Cheshire cat, something was off about the boy and Hannah had only got a glance at it but there it was as she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled closer so they met eye to eye, that soul. Her arm was just about ripped from her body as he then throw her down the stairs, hitting each step on the way down. The three boys hurried to the fallen girl and tried to pick her up. Alois hurried down the stairs and kicked Timber out of the way making the other two step back before they were hit. The blonde boy laughed and picked Hannah up by her hair and slamming it down on the ground. He lifted her up again and showed the triplets the broken face he had made.

"You think that will stop me?" He voice was combining with another, "Ha, my white princess can't even here you scream. So why not have some more fun hm?" He smiled and bashed in her head several more times.

His hand left, letting her long hair run through his fingers. He first began to step over the girls limp body but the second foot slammed her ribs as Alois began his travel to the other boys. He licked his lips looking at the three of them, black lines started from his eyes to the bottom of his face, they got thicker and symbols showed on his arms and thighs, ones that the King has on his. His hand lifted pointing at Canteberry making a force to pull the quiet one only inches away from Alois. He cupped the purple haired boys face and got both faces closer, kissing close. Timber and Thompson stood there unable to say anything or do something. Alois chuckled and moved his other hand down ward in between the the other legs, rubbing gently until a sleeping snake began to wake. Their lips smashed and tongues began to tangle and twist in heated lust. Alois broke the kiss as a line of saliva connected them. Canteberry had begun to grind against the blonde. His eyes then glanced at Thompson as his hand gave a small squeeze to the heated man.

"I think your brother needs some help." Alois pushed Canteberry away as he walked to the hallway leading to his princess.

"Sir...I suggest you turn him back to normal before meeting with Ciel." Timber said rather annoyed.

"Oh you two always had a good eye." Alois joked.

"It does help to see your body marks appear and your voice didn't hide anything either."

"Oh you ruin the fun, fine but I would help that child with the broken head. Poor thing shouldn't play around stairs."

Alois left the main hall as marking vanished and the other had to get things together if they wanted to hide their plan from Ciel. Alois barely knew much either but he did know something about him changed and that is all they are telling the boy. The boy busted in to the living to a rather bored Ciel and a Papa watching the cooking channel. His grand entrance had to wait seeing Papa was already good so why bother watching this? He was also surprised that Ciel didn't try to change the channel either. The blonde tiptoed behind the couch waiting to attack. The two sat there zoned out and began to bore the boy so he couldn't wait any longer, he began to jump from behind and tackle the child off the couch and onto the floor. The blue haired boy began to wiggle out from Alois. Though as soon as he got out Alois pulled him back into a hug. Ciel was sure they just saw each other not to long ago but he was acting like they hadn't seen one another for a whole day. Claude broke the two boys up and lead them into the dinning hall. A huge room that could easily place a hundred or so guests, the table was long and held ten chairs on each side. Ciel had to guess all this was for those unwanted men paying for a good night. The boys sat down next to each other, soon accompanied by the triplets. Timber walked in first followed by Thompson and Canteberry, which looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Oh Ciel! I have a ton of movies we could watch." Alois hinted as he munched on some pizza.

"Alright, sounds fun."

"Lets go!"

Alois pushed his plate away and jumped onto the table, he crawled on his hands and knees to the other side facing the other, Ciel could see excitement in his eyes and something else he never really saw before. The blond stood on the table and pushed Ciel's food away with his shoe. He jumped off the table and grabbed the poor boys hand pulling him back to the living room where the television was still on and playing a cooking show. Ciel sat on the couch as the other walked from each end looking for the right movie. He was curious as to what the teen was going to pick but didn't want to ask, not wanting to distract the blonde and have him get coked by a death hug. Thinking about today more Ciel could of called this a date. His heart skipped a beat with that word, is wasn't a date they were both boys and surely liked girls. He did like girls right? Ciel bite his lip to the thought, Alois might know what he was sexuality wise but what was he? Elizabeth was pretty to him and she always looked nice with the cute dresses. The way she did things amazed him and it was always done so elegantly. He blushed lightly till his mind changed to a different person, Alois. The boy could truthfully be a girl if he wanted. A thin body frame, skin that looks untouchable, and hair that just lightly shapes his face. He is personality was the total opposite of his own, more spontaneous and outgoing then him. Ciel caught himself blushing even harder and his heart thumping faster with the boy. This would be a good time for Mama to come and explain things to the confused one. Mama seemed to now himself and he did say he had a lover but Ciel was never told who that so called lover was. The boy stopped asking when Mama was getting annoyed of the same question over and over again.

"Helllooo Ciel!" Alois waved a DVD case back and forth in Ciel's face.

"Huh? Ah, um yes?"

"Hehe, I got the perfect movie, you ready?" Alois asked with a smile.

The movie wasn't romantic one, it was Alice In Wonderland, the new one that had come out recently. The two boys sat close in the chair with a blanket covering the two, they looked a couple on a date. Later in the middle of the movie Claude had walked in holding a bowl of kennel popcorn which was handed off to Alois to put in the middle of them. Ciel was have a great time but the later it got the more his eye lids dropped as his head dared to lay on Alois's shoulder. He was losing the fight in staying up and failed. His head was found on the others shoulder and his eyes were closed. The movie was paused and Alois looked at the sleeping boy with a dark grin, it was prank time. Slowly the child moved away making sure the sleeping teen would not wake. The triplets soon came in with smiles and rope. In fast movement the blue haired one had his hands tied behind his back as was being carried up the stairs into the bathroom. Ciel was placed in the tub slowly by Timber as Alois hopped up onto the sink to get a better look a the sleeping beauty. He wanted to take a picture but his prank wouldn't stop at this. With a single nod Canteberry plugged the drain and turned the warm water on slowly filling the tub. The triplets left and Alois sat there and watched the sleeping one move around trying to figure out what was going on in his sleep. It didn't take long before the boy woke in shock to see where he was.

"What in the world? Alois!"

"Aw! Sleeping beauty woke up!" Alois giggled.

"Yea yea can you untie me now?" Ciel asked nicely.

Alois gave a sigh and jumped off onto his feet, the boy paused looking at the half wet child and the only thing going in his twisted head was a more better thing to do that would surely give Ciel a much more pleasurable face. His hand was placed on the handle that controlled the water flowing on Ciel. Alois pulled the handle up making the water run faster filling the tub up covering the boys lower half. Ciel moved around rubbing his wrists together trying to slip one out but nothing worked. He looked up to the one who did this and found him taking his socks and top vest off, leaving the boy in those booty shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. His small foot tapped the water then fell in along with his other foot. The boy was confused on what Alois was doing but the only thing he could do was sit there and watch. Alois bent down setting his knees on each side of Ciel's waist. His body moved forward to have his mouth to Ciel's ear whispering to the boy.

"I noticed you have been looking at Lizzy more then me." Alois licked his ear

"Ahh..."

"You know I would be better for you then that girl." He bite Ciel's ear now.

Ciel didn't know what was going on, he didn't know why Alois was doing this. The blonde's hand was traveled down to his pants massaging the boy as the other hand messed with the his shirt trying to unbutton it so he could see Ciel's skin. Ciel moved around as his mind was unsure if he even wanted these kind of touch or not. Alois saw this and took advantage by smacking his lips to the other in a deep kiss. Ciel's mind was blank but his body moved on the heat of the kiss. Their tongues tangled and fought for the dominate role. Ciel gave when a hand pinched him lightly noting his shirt was undone and only covering his arms. Alois moved closer as his bottom was the one rubbing his member that twitched with excitement. His arms struggled to get free as he wanted a more deeper kiss. Alois came to he rescue and untied the others hands. Ciel's hands went straight to Alois's hair pulling his head closer and deepen the kiss. His hands didn't last long in the others hair as he wanted more skin contact. Both shirts came off and then the hands began feeling on each others body. Alois broke the kiss leaving a trace of saliva connecting them, his mouth then attacked Ciel's neck leaving marks as he went down to the boys nipple, he bite down making Ciel gasp out for air. His body was heating up and the water only help this. Their pants were off and both bodies were aching for more. His eyes closed as his members was throbbing to be put into anything right now. Alois grinned as his tongue and hand teased the boy. His mouth detached and his head lowered down to the problem at hand. His mouth opened slowly at first as he licked Ciel, then slowly began to take him in whole. His hand reached out to guild the boy in what was going on. He took his hand and let go, getting a whimper in return. Alois panted then took in three fingers from Ciel making sure they were nice and wet.

"Ahh, w-where..." Ciel couldn't continue his sentence before Alois showed the boy.

The blonde fell back hinting into where his fingers were to go. Alois's face almost like in a daze and could tell he was aching for him. Ciel took a breath then began to take over the top role. He slipped one finger in first and didn't take long before the second one was in Alois's body. Moans were slipping past his lips and his arms called out for Ciel to come closer. The boy lend in and got a kiss as a reward for following him. The blonde teen nodded and Ciel moved himself in front of his entrance. Ciel was nervous as he didn't want to hurt the other. Alois wrapped his legs around the others waist and with one fast movement Ciel had slammed into Alois hitting his sweet spot. Alois moaned his name loudly, Ciel kept this up more faster till he finally spilled inside the boy. He body was empty now as he sat backwards allowing Alois to sit up. As he sat up he turned the handle off as the water began to dare to tip out of the tub. He wasn't down though, Alois still wanted more out of Ciel. The boy held out a hand as he stood up. Ciel stood slowly but was forced to the wall of the tub, his chest was pressed against the wall as Alois held his wrists up and held them above his head, Alois kissed his neck as he poked Ciel's entrance lightly watching his reactions. Ciel let out the air in his lungs and gasped for it back as Alois made his way in without warning. His thrusts were slow and hit Ciel's sweet spot every other time. His body was regaining some energy to have his member comeback to life. Alois moved faster with every breath they made. Ciel's head was spinning and a knot in his stomach began to form, Alois gave one more full thrust and let out. They were now tried and ready for bed, Alois stepped out holding Ciel by the waist seeing he wasn't used to such things before.

"I told you I will be better for you then her." Alois opened the door to meet the triplets with towels ready.

They were then escorted to the Wonderland room and Timber helped dress Ciel and lay the child in the mushroom looking bed. Alois for the most part dressed himself and fell next to the boy. The lights turned off and the triplets left the room and stood outside the door, Alois might be exhausted but another man was not. It didn't take long before he was taken over and the king had arrived to test the other boy. He rolled Ciel onto his back, he was out like a light, and moved a hand over his left eye. Lips moved but no words fell to ears, his fingers began to press down at the boy's eye. Ciel woke up at this time to see Alois hovering above him with two fingers above his eye. The boy was lost till shots of pain were sent through his body as Alois jabbed his eye. The pain was to much that the boy blacked out back into a dream world.

"Ugh, what?..Where am I?" Ciel looked around in a forest.

It was so odd, the flowers were taller then he was and the tress were even taller. The boy traveled down the trail trying to find out were he was. On the way on his trail a tall thing ran past him. Ciel looked over to see Sebastian look at a pocket watch but something was off. His Mama seemed to be wearing rabbit ears and a cotton ball tail. He raised a eyeball and followed Sebastian down the path and to a small cottage house. Ciel hid was Sebastian looked around before walking in, he tip-toed around the side of the house and looked through the window. He was shocked to see Lizzy holding a child and throwing things at his mother. They began to argue and Ciel could only hear things when Lizzy began to really shout at the male.

"I told you! That stupid boy messed everything up! Changing the Queens mind, hiding the Cat with your March hare, killing the two twins and setting me in this position. All I needed was just a few minutes and that child would have been dead long ago!" Lizzy throw the child at Sebastian.

Ciel listened in more as she ranted on how the boy ruined everything. His hand moved pushing a pot off the window letting it crash on the ground. Both of them tuned their heads and stared at Ciel, Elizabeth pointed her finger at him and yelled to Sebastian to grab him. Ciel then made a dash into the woods hoping to lose his odd looking mother. Something was surely off with this place. Ciel fell back onto a tree and slide down to rest for a bit. He was concerned as to why Lizzy wanted to get rid of him and why did this sound like something he saw before. The boy got up and walked till a fork in the wood. The sign for both ways said 'here' making it difficult to pick which way to go.

"You know...They really hate you." A man with cat ears and a tail swung from the tree branch and landed in front of him.

"..Timber?" Ciel asked looking the male over.

"Who? Your a strange one aren't you?"

"Ah..sorry you look familiar."

"Anyway, they pretty much all hate you. Your the one causing everyone such pain."

"No! I just got here."

"Ha, still strange. If you aren't sure then come with me the game is about to start." The Timber look-a-like smiled and covered Ciel's eyes.

Ciel opened his eyes to see himself stand in a huge castle, much bigger then any house he has seen. He looked around to find that cat stand on the side with the a woman in a top hat that looked like Hannah. On the other side stood Sebastian and he would guess the March hare. That rabbit looked exactly like Claude, maybe Claude was Mama's lover. It would make sense seeing the two looked close but he was never the one to assume without knowing the truth. He stared at the two for sometime before someone called his name out. There stood Alois and Elizabeth side by side waiting for Ciel.

"Well? Chose Ciel-kun, before we die of boredom." Alois grinned

"Oh shut it, Ciel..honey you know your gonna pick me." Lizzy gave a shy smile.

_'Yes Ciel chose' _A man was heard in his head.

Ciel looked around but there was no one else there. The boy's hand lifted and pointed down the middle between the two blondes. His eyes widened as he saw himself holding a gun. He tried to let it go but his hand just wouldn't let go. The ones on the sidelines cheered and shouted for Ciel to pick either Alois or Elizabeth. He pointed at both of them and back to the middle. They were cheering him to shot one of those dear.

"If you don't we wont know who will be Queen next!" The cat shouted out

'_The queen of your heart Ciel, chose.' _

His eyes shut tight as his hand moved on his own pointing a one of them. He didn't want to do this, he was still confused about everything. He liked both of them and didn't want them out of his life, his finger began to pull on the trigger. His head turned away as the sound of the gun was heard and a body fell to the ground. What had he done? He didn't want this, he didn't want this at all. A warm hand was placed on his and took the gun from his hand and slowly was pulled into a hug. Ciel opened one eye first and he could see the short hair that was Alois. He had killed Lizzy for Alois. His eyes teared up as he hugged Alois back, maybe this was his true feelings, he wanted Alois to be with him. The peace didn't last as the room got darker and the people disappeared but Alois, Lizzy's body and him stood. Alois grabbed his hand for his fear of the dark kicked in. Ciel tried to comfort the boy but the body on the floor began to bubble and grow. Her teeth were shape fangs, eyes pure black, her body was inhumanly tall and long. She began to smash everything around them trying to crush the two boys. Her hand flew to Alois and snatched him up, throwing him into a spike. A loud scream was heard then nothing. Ciel had found the one he wanted and as soon as he did that person died right before him. He fell to his knees watching the monster attack the walls.

_'He died...you want to help?' _Ciel nodded to the voice.

'_Then take my power, become my slave and you can do so.' _

Ciel stood up and raised his arms out, the darkness began to flow down and into his left eye. A power could be felt flowing through him and it was like he could crush the world with one fist. The Lizzy monster growled as Ciel looked at it ready to be attacked. Her arms came to the boy in attempts to kill him but Ciel grabbed her hands first. He took a leap, jumping over the thing and held its hands behind her back. With one spin of the heel Ciel had twisted the arms like rubber and gave a tug, snapping them off like nothing. He jumped up landing on her shoulder as the monster tried to bite him, a tongue came out and tried to wrap around Ciel where it really wrapped around her own neck. He tugged on the tongue breaking the neck and killing the beast that killed Alois. Even with this he was still alone, still lost.

'_Good job, now return to your world.' _The whole world disappeared and his eyes opened to see himself sleeping next to Alois in a Wonderland themed bedroom. It was only a dream.


	8. Unknown truth & Rave turned dark

Chapter 8

Unknown truth & Rave turned dark

NOTE: ….I'm back with some sweet sin!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji in anyway.

_ENJOY___

It wasn't long before the sun had woken Ciel up from his sleep. His head was pounding, hearts aching these things were so unusual to his body and it all bothered him. The boy slipped off the mushroom shaped bed and to the bathroom down the hall, he wasn't going to face that place just yet. The hall was empty as he began the travel, with all the people living in the house Ciel was surprised to see such emptiness in a hall that was connected to every other. His journey ended as he opened the door and closed it behind him. The first sound that rang out was the shower beginning to start as he stripped down to nothing. He looked down noticing each and every bite mark on his chest, his fingers traced down and with each touch a mixture of shame and pleasure flowed through. A shiver ran up his spine making the boy stop and jump into the warm bath. The water running down clamming him but not all the way, something else was bothering him but he couldn't pinpoint it. Ciel add shampoo to his hair sending bubbles down as well. The memory of last night was still stuck in his head and blurred his head even more than it already was. He didn't hate last night but what happened seemed more of something he would do with his girlfriend, with someone he truly loved.

_'You know I would be better for you then that girl.'_

Those words echoed in his head, better for him? Ciel highly doubted this but then Alois has been more inviting then Lizzy, who had seemed to only want to fight now. Ciel applied the conditioner to his hair after the shampoo was rinsed out. Did he like boys? No, Ciel never liked a single guy in his life but, but this was different in some way. Alois was a boy, a male that he had just had sex with. That didn't change his mind, what did was just all of Alois. He didn't like boys just Alois, he didn't like girls just Alois. He paused shaking his face unable to register was he was thinking, he liked Lizzy more the only reason he was thinking these things was of what happened. The sound of a door opening and closing that caused him to peek out from the curtain, what was Alois doing in here? Ciel wasn't that much worried; the other male might just need to use the bathroom and is too tired to even care.

"You can think that all you want but that isn't why I'm here." This wasn't Alois.

"Who's there?" Ciel questioned to the unknown voice.

Alois popped his head into the tub staring at the others body, Ciel jumped at his face. Alois had dark, thick lines starting from his eyes to the bottom of his face, a red and purple swirl color in his eyes, other marks all over his body that each one a different language for the word hate and darkness, his hair now draped over his collar bone and a black color had tipped his hair. The boy looked like a demon form Hell. Alois stepped into the tub and soon wrapped his arms from behind the boy, Ciel felt paralyzed with the touch of the others feel. He didn't feel like Alois and really didn't look like him at all. Ciel turned around facing the other.

"Who are you?" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Oh? I'm Alois, you should know this."

"Alois doesn't look or sounds like this, what did you do to him?"

"I borrowed his body to finish with you. He won't remember anything."

"What do you want?"

"You are something special Ciel, taking control of a dream that should have stayed out of your control. How? Sebastian told me himself you were just as dark inside and out but only those who even have a more than fifty percent can break free. The mark on your eye is barely even there; right now you are fighting me without even knowing it. I will have to take you a step farther."

His vision was now becoming blurry as the room shake, as if an earthquake had just hit. His hands gripped tight onto the side of the tub as his eyes shut waiting for something to fall and knock him out cold though the only thing that fell on him was Alois' body. Ciel was at a loss of words and the only things he could do is help Alois out of the tube, Ciel still had conditioner in his hair and never finished washing his body. He wasn't really worried now as Alois was asleep face down on the floor, he was temped touch the boy but held back knowing the only reason he was thinking about this because his mind was so lost in everything. Ciel had finished and left the bathroom and gotten dress just as Alois had woken up to the odd position he was in. Claude informed the blond he had sleep walked into the bathroom and tried to hit on Ciel once again. It was a good lie and he had believed it for now.

"Come on guys! We only have a few hours before I have to head to a meeting." Claude shouted from the front door.

"Hold on!" Alois yelled back as he was the last to the front door.

The seven walked out of the house and toward the car, Claude sat in the driver's seat as Hannah sat across from him. The back seats only enabled four to sit close together but comfortably. Timber offered to sit on his brother's laps so it gave more room but Alois insisted on sitting on Ciel's lap and somehow convenience them that was the best decision. The drive was long and awkward as Alois rubbed himself with every short stop and bounced on him with each road bump. Ciel tried to put his hands on the blonde's waist to keep him from doing any more damage but it only lead to worsen the situation. It seemed like everyone else was avoiding eye contact with the two in fear of Alois, Ciel was starting to believe this child controlled the whole house. It was becoming harder to not be tempted by the beauty on his lap but they were in public, Ciel just had to last a little longer till they reach their destination, which was still unsure to everyone in the back of the car. Alois had asked multiple times but Claude and Hannah just smiled, leaving Alois to become frustrated and rub his bottom more onto Ciel. The car stopped after about a twenty minute drive to arrive at a large park that included; slides, swings, bathrooms, bench, and a very long nature walk that is barley used now for the fact that the little kids get bored walking around and the adults who do come have to keep an eye on their children. The group got out of the car and waited for Claude as he popped the trunk open to grab all the picnic things he had packed with Hannah earlier. The group found an empty table close to the nature walks to set up and began to set the outside table. Ciel watched as each one helped out like a true family; if he didn't know anything about the boy he would really believe they were a loving family. He knew better and let it slip out of his head for someone else to think. The triplets rolled up their pants and ran over with a volley ball to the empty sand pit that tried to hide next to the slides. The three all smiled and called for the other two teen to join for a fun game as the adults prepared some sandwiches.

The ball flew towards Ciel and the boy smacked the ball hard enough for it for fly in to the woods around the walking path. Each one laughed as Ciel offered to get the ball back, making Alois tag along to search for the ball. Ciel as a few steps ahead from Alois and didn't want him to catch up to him. He was avoiding eye contact and touching when possible, he wasn't ready to face him or the decision that was still stuck in his mind. Alois was getting annoyed with the blue haired teen and losing his last nerve Ciel wasn't doing anything or saying anything about what happened or if he should stop tying, which he wouldn't but it still would have the boy talking to him. His last nerve snapped, Alois raced up to Ciel pinning him to the nearest tree him. Arms were pinned above his head as Alois used the other hand to make sure Ciel looked at the others face.

"Alois...eh let go."

"No, tell me why you've been ignoring me."

"I...I can't say."

"Lair! You can tell me." his grip tightened.

"I can't because...because I don't know the answer. I want to, I want to tell you but I still haven't made my decision yet."

"For what?"

"If I should pick you over Lizzy!"

The woods around them grow quiet as the two stood there as Alois tried to form words. He was upset that Ciel was still thinking about that girl but there was some happiness within Alois. Ciel loved the boy but that love was even with the feeling for a girl who just wants to use him to win the war with Alois, that wasn't true love. Alois let go and began to walk away towards the ball that sat a few feet away from them. The walk back was slow and was a sign to show the moment was ruined. Ciel was getting annoyed looking at the blonde boy so down and upset. He did care for Alois and he would love to do this more often. Does he even dare to push pass the negative thoughts about being in love with another boy? Ciel bite his lower lip in frustration, if he was going to be daring he better do it now. Ciel grabbed Alois' shirt before they reached the exit. Alois turned confused at the other till Ciel brought his lips to the other. The moment felt like forever, but only to stop after ten seconds. Alois looked back at Ciel surprised and in full joy to Ciel making up his mind. They walked back to the others sitting down and getting ready to eat. With a smile the two boys raced over to join the others.

"Oh Ciel there is a club that opened down from here, wanna go?"

"Ah sure...When?"

"Midnight!" Alois yelled in joy.

…...

"I really don't want to..." Ciel hid in the bedroom with the door locked.

"Just come on! The outfit is fine." Alois banged on the door.

Alois wore his famous short along with a neon orange tank-top, rainbow stocking, and neon colored necklaces hanging from the males' neck. He was ready to leave but the other was making it hard to do such an easy task. A snap of the fingers called over the three other teens to help. At the count of three the triplets knocked down the door letting Alois get a good look at the boy. Ciel had an oversized orange bow in his hair, black leggings underneath a rainbow colored tutu topped with a very bright yellow t-shirt. The triplets snickered behind Alois' back before being ordered to dress in the same color blinding fashion. As they finished getting ready the five boys went straight to the car reassuring Ciel that everyone will be dressed in the style. His words were correct when they entered the club, everyone was dressed as different rainbows and half the male dancers were in tutus.

"Told ya, it is rainbow night here." Alois yelled in Ciel's ear.

The night went on as the grouped joined in the dancing, the triplets watching over Alois as he was getting drinks left and right from all genders. Ciel began to avoid the boy after his fifth drink, each time he saw Alois the teen was dry humping someone or trying to tease Ciel. It was getting a bit bothersome to watch so Ciel started to head to the restroom for a rest. He made only the walk before his tutu was caught on something. Giving out a sigh Ciel gave a little tug as he really didn't care if the thing ripped. Two more tugs and the tutu stayed hocked. Ciel turned irritated but soon faded was his eyes traveled up the arm holding him to its owner. His eyes narrowed as he saw Alois' face but with those marks all over him again. With a swift pull back Ciel was wrapped in his arms.

"Remember me?" The demented voice came from Alois.

"Tch, what do you want?" Ciel hissed.

"Oh I don't want anything but they might." Both bodies turned to the crowd.

There were only shadows on the dance floor with a spotlight on to bodies, two adults. The woman was crying and the male trying to comfort her. It was a said sight to see as Ciel so realized who they were, his real family, the family the burned in their house after saving their only child from being burned along with them. His eyes widen at the vision as they reached out to their only son. Arms were burned and both faces were melted off. Every sealed off memory was breaking free as the charcoal colored arm stretched to inhuman length wrapping around Ciel's body pulling him into the bodies of rotten flesh. Long jagged nails torn at his skin as Ciel cried out in pain.

"We won't let you go again baby." Both figures spoke as they finally torn into the Ciel's eyes.

The last thing Ciel saw in his line of vision was a crowd of ravers looking down at him as his body lost all control falling to the ground.


	9. Blackout & Trust issues

Chapter 9

Blackout & Trust issues

NOTE: I love my readers for actually waiting. Also, my updates will be late because I recently become rather busy

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji in anyway.

_**3**_

It was in the early afternoon when Ciel had woken up, the boy laid on a huge Futon staring up at the paper lantern hanging down from the ceiling. It was a good ten minutes before he sat up letting the sheets side down from his chest into his lap showing a deep red kimono on him. His eye twitched slightly as he noted it was the same one Alois wear for his 'costumers'. He quickly jumped out of the Futon as his head started to function again and inform the blue haired male this was a _entertaining_ room, he really hoped it was cleaned with Bleach for a whole week. Slowly but surly Ciel made it downstairs into the first hallway still in the same clothing he woke up in. The trio seemed to be the only ones down stairs doing their daily choirs of mopping the wooden floors, dusting each statue placed around the house, and washing the large windows. Rubbing his eye Ciel moved on to the next room with soft mumbles that would translate to a "Good morning." He soon found Claude reading the news paper as he sat on one of the dinning chair in front of the rather large table. Across seemed to be breakfast prepared for someone in the opposite chair but no one was there.

"Ciel, please sit and eat.." Claude didn't even take a glance at the teen.

"Ah, mm..." Ciel then shuffled over and looked at the sunny-side eggs with a side of hash-browns and toast. "Where's Alois?"

Taking a sigh Claude folded up the paper and fixed his glasses, almost annoyed at the question, "With Hannah, picking up a few things for tonight's guest. So I will be taking you home before six, is that fine?"

"...Yea..." Ciel didn't speak anymore.

Even if Ciel knew that was Alois' job and he really didn't have a choice he still had hoped his blonde would argue back that he did not want to do such a job anymore. Alois had him for such a act and the boy already had so much money that there shouldn't be a problem. Ciel's face turned red as he recapped that he had stated Alois was his. The blush faded fast as Claude was staring with a smirk watching the young one fall into the spell known as Alois Trancy. The butler folded up the newspaper and stared at the child.

"He tried to cancel it...Sadly he owes the one coming in a favor from a while back. Come, get your stuff packed Sebastian said to be around noon."

The class started slowly as the teacher took her time waking up. It has been three days sense he left the Alois's house and not a single sight of the blonde. Each time he tried asking one of the triplets they would get nervous and walk off. This became a bother to the teen so he went to the one man who would know.

"God, he is such a pain. Claude! Why the hell would you even agree?" Alois yelled at the man as he walked in with Hannah

"You owe the men your life, don't you remember?" Claude smirked helping Hannah carry in a cart load of medical bandages.

"Yea, yea brought me to health, gave me to you, blah blah blah." Alois hissed

"Look, it only once every year. Deal with it or I can give you back." Claude snickered watching Alois freak out.

The night went on as the household went on trying to cover every wall, this male was one of the dangerous men the was brought to the house. Not even a minute later the male busted through the doors happy to hang with the Trancy. The male was dressed in a white suite matching his hair. The man wasted no time meeting up with the boy in his own locked room Claude had made. Alois was laying on the bed dressed up in the church's school uniform consisting of brown shorts just like his and a white shirt with two red strips going across his chest along with sleeves connected by a belt strap. Alois narrowed his eyes and sat up, the pants becoming skin tight.

"This cloths don't seem to fit like they used to." Alois said with a sigh watching the male unbutton his shirt.

"Heh, but it makes you look so innocent." The white haired male smirked revealed a binder pressing down a pair of C breasts.

Alois gave a snarl, the man was a freak or should he say women. The blonde wanted to forget about this human and his past. This man was the reason for his families death, why he had to start this job, his whole past was because of this man. The white haired man was finally undressed and began looking at Alois with hungry eyes.

"Lets begin my dear." The voice had changed with a more womanly one.

The night began fast was Alois was literally ripped out of the cloths and bitten on his neck, the blonde moaned quietly trying to muffle his voice the best he could. This was a failed attempt as the male/female pulled his hands down, holding him by each wrists causing bruises to form. Tears collected in the corners of the teens eyes before falling down his cheek. The white haired human looked up from placing bite on Alois to chuckle.

"Aw, are you in pain already?" The human gave him another powerful thrust.

"Ah! N-no, go... haRder..." Alois stuttered trying to hold in another moan.

"Good," The male purred. "I'm just getting started."

Their time together felt like a eternity in hell, Alois had fought the urge of passing out from the pain for the third time, losing twice though out the whole night. Each thrust in to the teen felt as if a knife was going through him now. He had lost count of how many time he screamed in ecstasy. Alois couldn't even count how many times he had to hold himself back from contributing any kind of encouragement.

Soon enough they were just laying next to one another recovering from the their night.

"Oh look at that, times to leave." Alois shifted trying to make laying down less painful.

"Don't test me, I might just plan on moving in." The human said in a male voice. "You have grown so well my dear Alois; perfect body, hair, and your ability's...Oh Alois I would take you back if I could."

"Don't even think about that, my life here is _much _better then whatever _you_ could give." Alois hissed

"Oh? What did you find out that Claude really loves having a son like you? Hannah always wanted to be your mother? Oh I know! You finally found someone to love your dirty ass."

With a simple idea the male stood and began to search in his suit pocket. His movement was strange and it didn't take Alois long before he wanted this man out of his house. Crawling was even painful to the boys body, if he continued to push himself Alois would surly pass out.

"Since you lack the respect, I will need to take you back and reteach you." A small vile was pulled from the jacket and brought over to the limp child. The potion was opened letting the fumes flow into Alois's nose. His vision soon began to fade, the last thing he saw were wings growing from the males back.


	10. Playing House & Weak Points

Chapter **10**

Playing House & Weak Points

**NOTE**: It's been two years...two flipping years! I've also changed my user name~

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway.

The bright sun had finally come to wake sleeping beauty up from his long nap. Pale legs began their stretch down the bed, even past the edge. That was odd, the blondes brows connected as he confirmed this was not his king sized bed Claude had brought him. His eyes snapped open as the memories floated through nonstop, of course this man would kidnap him. Sitting up Alois scanned the room for that white haired freak before getting off the twin sized bed and standing up to realize he was in the buff. A few curse words later the teen was dressed in his signature shorts and a dark purple tank top that seemed to hug his body perfectly. His bear feet tapped on the wooden floor of the hallway, it was a modern house with a very simple design. Walking down the hall Alois had found the upstairs bathroom and another bedroom which he had assumed it was that man's room. Stairs finally ended the hall and lead to a small living room. This house was defiantly was made for only one person, and small living room fit for a two seated couch in front of the television which was placed against the light green walls. With a small sigh the male looked around the somewhat empty house, fiddling with the bookshelf to the left then walking across the room to the lone window, maybe he could figure out where in the world this guy lived. Looking outside he other houses packed together tightly, was he far out in the city? Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, well my little flower has finally woken up." The other male finally showed his face as he stood in the door frame that would lead to the kitchen.

"Whats going on Ashe?" Alois hissed narrowing his eyes in utter disgust.

"Aw, that's no why to greet your husband to be." His eyes widen making the man walk closer chuckling. "Heh, you've been out for a month now dear. No one has bothered to look for you and quite frankly I doubt they even care." Ashe hummed in delight. No, this couldn't be true. Alois could of never sleep in later then noon let alone a whole day. The blonde stepped back as the older male came closer his head was spinning and this guy wasn't helping.

"You're a filthy liar Ashe...they are looking..." His voice was trailing off to a silence giving the other a opportunity to close the gap between the two in a embrace. At first Alois was stiff unsure on whether to believe in the man who has barely lied to him in the past, but that was when Ashe was confident Alois was never going to leave his side. A gap of space between them grew and the larger hands were placed onto the boy's shoulders. "I will even prove to you, my dear." Ashe then pulled the younger one over to the bookshelf picking up a rather large book and opened it down the center. It was almost like a portal to another world, Alois had wished it was. Maybe then his heart wouldn't have sunken so low.

"Ciel please come with me, I bet my mother would love to finally meet you." Elizabeth was racing over to the blue haired male, leaping into his arms.

"I don't think I'm ready yet.." Ciel revealed his face to the portals point of view, he seemed calm.

"Come on its been a month now, I think its time to get a bit more serious." The girls small fingers traced Ciel's jawline.

"I have seen enough.." Alois wanted to go back into that peaceful sleep.

"Oh but I haven't even shown you of your family."

"**Enough!**" Alois headed back to the room he woke in, he was going to need time to think.

"Izzy, will you stop it already, I will not come play your stupid pretend game when Alois is missing." The nerve on Ciel's head was beginning to show again. Ever since Alois had gone missing Elizabeth had been trying to make a move on him. He wasn't ready to move on, not yet.

"It's been a damn month and he hasn't show his ugly face anywhere, you cant still care for that slut!"

Ciel didn't think, not once as his hand whipped though the air hitting its mark on the girls face. A few students around then stopped after hearing such a skin on skin action, the that noted in his head the boy stormed away and into Claude's car. Him and Sebastian had been taking turns now picking the teen up from school to keep up the search. The Triplets were the first to greet the boy with fake smiles. Ciel had noted a few weeks ago that they were more hurt then he could imagine. It was another cold day as the dinning room was filled with marked maps and pictures of what could be Alois in the city. Each picture that was of a blonde male pinned on a location where they had lasted looked. Ciel was loosing his hope and nothing was helping. Hannah had set out dinner after her and the triplets cleaned up the table setting aside the maps onto a coffee table down in the living area. Sebastian had finally joined the group after picking up the others that lived with Ciel. In his eyes it was almost like a big family dinner, almost.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

Ciel wanted to run to the phone and hopped it was Alois lost in some town trying to get home. Of course that sounded terrible but right now it was better then knowing some unknown male has taken the boy away for reasons that were never really explained. Claude had gotten up first and made his walk over to the phone the whole room was silenced as Claude greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello, Trancy household...Yes this is him...Have you now? I see...Yes, Thank you...Goodbye."

The older man took a long breath as the phone made contact with it's base. He adjusted the rectangular glasses an showed the others such a peaceful expression, someone must have saw Alois. "It was Fred Aberline, He said there was teen fitting Alois down in the city.." Ciel was on the edge of his seat, why was he pausing? This was great new wasn't it? "Hannah help the triplets get their suit cases together..Sebastian you might want to join us if Ciel is coming." The other tall male smiled and began to head out his small team of helpers.

"What do you mean if?" Ciel questioned almost giving Claude a glare.

"Ciel listen this man can turn people...I just don't want you to..." The man paused how was he supposed to tell this teenager that the boy could be brainwashed. "...Fine just understand this man is powerful, he has his ways."

Alois sat in the taxi next to his so called husband. Ashe was telling him was what went on in the time gap that Alois was supposed to be sleeping but Ashe was telling the man different. The two had actually been traveling around the city going to every cafe that caught their attention. The white haired male made everything seem so fine, like this wasn't a kidnapping like Alois had just decided to go back to this man for reasons that began to baffle him. He was getting a headache but not a normal one, almost like someone was in the back of his head screaming, trying to come forth and take over the situation. The car stopped in front of jewelery store, what in the world could this man want to do in a store like this? Alois took the mans hand as his body slid out the side and onto his feet, his hands subconsciously lacing with the other. Oh how he wanted the other hand to be connected to his blue-haired lover...ex-lover, right Alois had to keep that in his head, things never really lasted too long for him so why would things be different with Ciel? His thoughts were making the teen ignore the links between what Ashe had been telling him and were they were.

'_He is making you his wife! You closed minded fool!_

"Ashe, no..no you gotta be kidding me." Alois growled

"Alois, doll, listen no one is coming for you. I on the other hand am giving you peace. That happy ending you always wanted." It finally hit him, Ashe was giving him the opportunity of finally settling down away from his past and present. Was this it? To have peace at mind but to end it with the man that brought around this whole mess? They had entered the store as Alois still wondered in his own world. It wasn't till his shoulders were grabbed quickly as he was pulled into a kiss. Alois would never admit it but something about those pale lips pressing against him made his mind melt, clearing his view of everything almost like he was slipping into a dream. With a blink of a eye was in a familiar place.

'_Where am I?' _It took the boy a moment till he realized it was just like what Hannah had done to him long ago.

_'You didn't even pay attention, what a fool..' _A shadowy figure made its way to a small light, their face still hidden.

_'…What is going on...'_

_'Take a look for yourself I've been trying to take things into my own hands but it seems he is more powerful then he let on.' _The voice was beginning to sound very familiar, It sounded like the man he had meet, before. Oh he got the hint fast was the other chuckled the memory of him was clear. This man though was not his main problem, it was Ashe.

His body soon began to move on its own following the other happily. The two were looking at the rings this store had on display. The store cashier was helping them find the right pair. He could feel the joy running in his veins as his own body bounced around picking every ring that appealed to him. It was like watching true lovers, Alois giggled at Ashes' sassy comments or give him a teasing push before getting pulled into the taller mans arms like perfect dream. The two males had picked out matching silver bands that were lined with a almost lace like design. To both possessed Alois and his actual himself surprised Ashe had pulled out a diamond ring that was dipped in red dye connected to a dirty gold band. Was this mans intention really something so simple? No, Alois would never believe such a dark person would do all this. It was when they had left the store that his mind was sent on high speed as he saw the boy. With a smirk Ashe leaned down whispering in his ear that he was going to leave Alois in charge of breaking the boy.

"There he is. Alois!" Ciel hadn't even checked into the hotel that was down the block. This was great, but it seemed too easy.

"Alois! Hey where have you been? What happened?" Ciel had raced over ignoring Hannahs' command to come back.

"Huh? Who are you?" Alois' voice sounded the same but in some way Ciel knew that it was someone else talking.

"Alois you can't be serious..it's me Ciel.."

"Oh the one who left me for that hoe." No this was what he wanted to say, he wished Ciel could see this was the working of Ashe.

"What? No! Come on we need to get you home and-" Ciel's eyes widen as he was cut off by a ring shoved in his face.

"This is my wedding ring Ciel, I've found someone who treats me better then you or that shit hole I used to live in. So go back to that _girl_ and be happy she actually loves you." _Oh no.._

"What are you talking about, Alois please come back...I've missed you.." Ciel soften his eyes reaching to the others hand that he had missed for so long. Sadly it was pulled back.

"Hah, Ciel I'll let you know a small secret, I've been playing you! I only wanted what was in your pants and to be the little dog that you are now to Izzy...Ha! I guess she finally won. Tell the bitch congrats when you met her for another quick one behind the school." He was harsh, too harsh even for his own standers. Claude and Sebastian and almost ran over to pull Ciel away before any more could be said. Ashe chuckled as he pulled Alois in to a embrace, brushing those tender lips on his neck making sure Ciel saw Alois encourage the male to mark his neck. His whole life was falling and Alois could only stand there and watch.

'_No...I...I never wanted him the know the true reason...' _Alois sat down bringing his knees in, his mind was much darker then before.

'_Hm, it seems your first intentions truly ruined everything.' _The demonic man was still there but closer this time almost like they were sitting right next to one another.

_'It's not the reason now, I...I can truly say my intentions are very different now...'_

_'Maybe it is because you are meant to take my place or the simple fact that I do **not** like to share but consider this as a gift before I take you of your life.' _

The voice had left along with its body, there was nothing now. Alois was once again left alone in the dark with no one to help him out. Slowly the tears fell as Alois softly cried hoping that figure he was specking to held his word. Alois was going to make sure Ashe paid for this and more.

Much love till next time!


	11. Broken Doll & Wishful Thinking

Chapter **11**

Broken Doll & Wishful Thinking

**NOTE**: One day I'll make it one time! Also I just wanna say I truly love that people still follow this story. You guys have no idea how much that makes my day.

**ShamelesslyUsed: LET ME LOVE YOU! ;^;**

**WARNING:** Alois is gonna be some kind of cruel to Ashe to where it might offend people. I don't mean too if I do! And Spoilers if you haven't watched all of season two. 3 All the love

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway.

A week has passed but his body felt like it had been months since Alois last spoke with Ciel in the sidewalk. Regret was still running around in his head, how could he allow himself to be so cruel to Ciel. Pale hands began to travel over Alois's bruised chest, this was the tenth time today Ashe wanted to take his body. A cry escaped for the blondes lips as Ashe's member was forcefully pushed into Alois's now very sore entrance. The first few time might have been pleasurable for Alois, who would deny this fact till the day he dies, but now every thrush and moan is empty. Ashe snickered as he began to pull out slowly, dryly, making the younger one growl in displeasure before the finally movement hit. Ashe arched his back as his climax came and went, his sweat covered body fell as if he turned into a rag-doll to the right of Alois. The blonde teen wanted to move, to run and hide from the monster, but of course his body refused to move, to deny the violator from wrapping his arms around the smaller chest and pulling Alois closer.

"Mm, maybe after the wedding we could have a few little ones running around." Ashe's fingers trailed up and down Alois's bare chest.

"Like hell I would ever have a disgusting thing like you carry my kin." Alois hissed, beginning to weakly push away, only to be straddled.

"Dear, who ever said it would be me to bear a child, hm?"

"Sorry to disappoint _Hun_ but remember there is only a dick down there." The blonde pretty much growled. If only his energy was back.

"Hah, you have lived with the supernatural your whole life and this is the only thing you doubt?"

Alois paused, that voice and the unusual back outs were making sense but that just started. "What do you mean." His own voice sounded hoarse from the screaming earlier and now having this man top him was not helping.

"Oh my naïve little princess, You and your little _toy_..." Ashe leaned down, cupping Alois's head in both his hands placing such a soft kiss on his forehead letting a wave of calmness and energy flow from the spot to cover Alois's whole body. "I could have never leave you with humans, they think too much...but demons on the other hand, oh they are so loyal to their king. I just needed to drop off the perfect vessel, become connected and just like that the crown of Hell will be mine."

With a enraged growl Alois lunged upward forcing Ashe off of him, and almost off the bed. His legs wobbled as the blonde stood, he was not able to leave the house for a unknown reason but at least he could leave to another room. "Again there is no way in hell I would or even could carry your devil spawn and I'd rather die before you have mine, dip-shit." This was the one of the few moments he loved his anger problems, to be able to just scare people away from him.

"How else would you have one? Ciel isn't much of a girl either." Ashe snickered still laying were he had been tossed, head hang off the edge of the bed end, arms stretched across the bed along with his leg that were now laying straight.

"Who said I would be with him for that long, hm?"

Alois wanted to sound angry, to be able to tick the older man off but his voice spoke otherwise. It was a sad fact, no one truly lasted with him. People just did not want to stand around and be around someone so toxic as Alois, it was the truth he always wanted to hide. The blondes eye sight began to blur, everything hurt now. Alois was mentally and physically done with his past continuously denying him of his future of bliss.

The sound of glass hitting echoed throughout the hotel room and into the connecting room to the left. Hannah was to the first to enter the scene ready with bandages in hand Hannah expected the worse. With a sigh of relief Hannah walked over to the cherry colored faced boy, Ciel was just getting more frustrated as the days pasted and none of them could really pin down Ashe's hideout. In this rage Ciel had managed to break the glass vase by throwing it into the north wall of the hotel room. There were no cuts, not even a bruise, on the young teen who was now slumped on the ground against the south wall leaning against the wall and the queen sized bed. The older woman quickly paced over to Ciel, dropping to one knee and began to double check his hands before saying anything.

"Thank goodness, You scared me there..thought you had hurt yourself." Hannah rested a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Sorry Hannah,...I just...is it so crazy to feel like this with someone? I mean I've never been so..so determined to keep someone with me like this.." Ciel mumbled trying to find to right words.

"He does have that affect on people..."Hannah tried to lighten the mood, "No, you two have something really in common and I believe it is adding on to what you would be actually feeling."

"..I don't know...Ugh, something was off with Alois that day...maybe that guy brainwashed him.."

"Leave it to a dirty angel to brainwash people." Hannah really wished she had kept her comment to herself.

"Huh? Hannah what are you talking about?" Ciel's head rose from the looking at the ground to the woman's violet eyes.

"Lets just say not everyone is human on earth, OK dear? When the time comes you'll understand." Hannah quickly dismissed the thoughts from the boy.

"...alright...has Sebastian or Claude come back yet?" Ciel did not want to plead but his ego and pride can sit on the sidelines till something in his life was back to normal.

"Actually, I found this in the mail for you, no address but the package is signed 'A'."

Claude stepped into the doorway of the room located to the east of Ciel and Hannah. The older male was holding a rather small, plain cardboard box that seemed to be around five inches all around. Ciel rose up slowly, hesitating before approaching Alois's 'father' to retrieve the box. With a quick look over and even a shake or two Ciel opened the box to find a rather seem flip phone. With a questionable, just about confused look the boy flipped the out-of-date phone to search around the contacts and messages.

'_This will be the only time I help you fools. Find the boy and kill the angel. -KL'_

The number to the message was blocked but somehow one of the two contacts in the mysterious phone. Ciel almost had dropped his new phone reading the next name in the contacts, Alois, his number was in the phone. There was now a way to communicate, there was a way to know where he is and what the kidnappers plans are. This was the where he wanted to be at a week ago, having all the information to go and rescue the other teen, but for now he can deal with the slower pace.

"I can't believe this.."

Alois whispered to himself. The young adult had grabbed and dressed in just a pair or sweat pants in his rage before finding the tenth hiding place in the house. The house was rather small but with every corner he turned there was another new hallway the blonde had never traveled in. His new hiding the place was a small broom closet that seemed to hold more then just brooms. Old letters and packages from ten years ago but one had caught his eye. The small box was dated for today and was meant for him.

_'Remember, I help you with this and you are all mine. -KL'_

'Who are you?!'

_'It does not matter, now go to the contacts and greet your love. -KL'_

Alois was grateful, truly grateful that this person was able to pass through the odd blockade to give him this, but in the back of Alois's mind he would regret pleading for anyone to come save him somehow. Tears swelled in his blood-shot eyes, the number matched the name it was given. The blonde checked the number over and over till he selected it and viewed the full information the number had been given. Ashe was going to have his ass handed to him later for keeping this away from him. A simple and stupid way to keep the captive oblivious to the outside world, Alois knew that well. Now it did not mean Alois tortured his victims no, it was more to let them know Claude was not a man to skip when it came to payments. Re-writing and erasing over and over trying to find the right words to tell Ciel. How sorry he is for being such a dick the other day? How much he really missed the other? Maybe how bad he was being bruised and cut, no, worry was not something Alois wanted Ciel to feel more of. Alois needed something simple that meant everything he wanted to say but he was just at such a loss nothing came to mind.

_'I miss you...'_

His heart felt like it stopped, his breath was held as the teen read over the text again. It was him, it was Alois on the other side of the phone, it was like they have only been away for a week or two because of a business trip or a short family-only vacation trip, if only it was just that. The two adults near him stood closer trying to understand why their teen was crying.

"It's Alois...he...he...missed me.." It was more then that, he was alive. Alois was alive and here was his proof.

"Ciel this is great! Can you call him? Maybe we can get a address, a voice even." Hannah smiled giving Claude a pat on the back for retrieving the phone.

"Right, right just ah...I need a moment...ah no, ok right..ok" Ciel began to ramble as his thumb hovered over the green icon. This needed to happen, they needed true confirmation that he was fine.

_Ring, ring, ring...ring,ring,ring...click_

"_Hello?"_

"C-Ciel? Is that you?" how Alois wished his voice had recovered but then again he hadn't planned on finding this phone let alone actually talking to Ciel.

"_...Yea, it's me...Alois are you ok?"_

"Heh, in a way, Ciel..I'm so sorry I-"

"_Stop it. Alois, we all know it wasn't you. You have to help us now though. Where are you? Who is the guy and what does he want.."_ It was only a few simple questions but at the moment Alois felt like he was getting asked what the meaning of life was.

"Ashe, he went psycho or something, talking about demons..taking over hell...his house is fucking guarded or something. I can open the doors but that's it, I cant even take a step outside." He really didn't want to mention the whole children thing, Ashe snapped, that was all the reason he needed.

"_Alois, we're coming for you...huh?...Claude says to stay away from the red door?...Alois do you know where to house is?" _

"Ahhh, I think its near a ocean or river, a lot of seagulls are outside..." Foot steps were beginning to get closer, causing Alois to only hear that very last part of what Ciel was saying. Sadly, he could not chance Ashe finding out about the phone. "...Ciel I need to go...he is close...please...hurry."

_Click. _The phone was quickly shoved into the large pocket of his sweat pants.

"Found you." Ashe sang aloud as he looked at the poor teen who only growled back in reply. "It's time to prep for the ceremony my dear." A long arm reached out grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling the screeching blonde from the closet, dragging him down the hall. The pulling had stopped, Alois looked up though the tears to see a oddly colored door.

_Didn't Claude say something about red doors?_


	12. Sunshine & Lollipops

Chapter **12**

Sunshine & Lollipops

**NOTE**: GOSH DARN IT I BLUSHED ;/;

**WARNING: **I am trying to go graphic ( ...kinda...lil bit...maybe not :''D...I tried) with some parts.

Also! A past warning is coming back and I'll let ya guys know what it is after,

if you don't get it by the end.

**NEW YEARS GOAL**: actually make time to sit down and write )':

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway.

~ All the love ~

**ALL OF IT**

It was so dark in the mysterious room, almost resembling a black room for film making. Alois really hopped he wasn't going to show him all past lovers and their deaths. Ashe could not have snapped that much. The blonde was quickly pulled up to his feet by his arm then pushed onto the mental table, laying on his back. It was like the older adult had a type of control on Alois's body as no matter how much he grunted or moved his head the rest of the teens body would not budge. Ashe strapped the boy's limbs down before turning around and prepping two wide syringes with a odd purple liquid in one along with a mixture between a deep red and swirls of a moss green color. A snicker was heard from the adult as he spun on his heel to re-face the teen. With a mischievous grin Ashe placed the syringes down on a small rolling table that was placed to the side of Alois. Pale hand slowly slid from the boy's inner thighs to his pelvic region and back down hooking his thumbs in the elastic band of the sweat pants dragging the clothing item down letting everything show. Although, this wasn't new, Ashe had the boy strut in his buff for weeks on end.

"No matter how many cuts you get, your skin is still perfect."

"...Can we just get over with this sick foreplay..." Alois pulled on his restraints restlessly.

"Ha ha ha, oh no no no you silly boy. This here is the process for a new life, a room carved in charms, the...subject drained of his own power to only be dosed up by my own and finally the spark to change the body...to...perfect it."

Ashe picked up the two syringes placing on each side of the pelvic bone, tilting them downward pointing at the groin area.

"Now my little doll, this is going to hurt a lot and will hopefully, for your own sake, knock you out before the actual process takes place."

Once done, Ashe made a quick stab at the skin and into the veins, the liquid lighting its path thought out the body racing around as if they were night race cars trying to out speed the other in Alois. The pain was unbearable, it was as if his body was being ripped apart slowly with a dull knife. His own voice seemed to echo in the room as he pulled more harshly on the wrist restraints, rubbing his skin off with the leather they were made of. The lighting dimmed as did his voice and so enough his was a weak whimper before passing out.

"Half an hour, not bad my little doll. Now for the real fun." Ashe cupped the unconscious boy's face before pulling out a few surgical equipment.

Ciel and the Triplets had spent most of their day driving near the beach that would be even close to the hotel, along with any boating imports that could be around. With a tired sigh Ciel flipped out his phone to call to see if the adults were finding anything more. The four teens stood a few feet away from a small retirement complex in the sand as it was Timber's idea of a small break, to Ciel is was like he was being teased. To be on a small beach near homes and family owned shops, everything that Alois had described to him, he has been around knocking on doors asking around, and showing half-way decent pictures of his blonde boy. Sadly, in the end each person declined the knowledge of ever passing by Alois when he was out of the house. The triplets offered a reward to each stranger hoping the money would triggerthe memory of a young blonde and a very suspicious older male.

"Mama? Hey! Did you find anything?"

"_Ah, me and Papa are actually waiting to see if Hannah could get a address from the jewelers." _

"Geez, couldn't you have done that first? We've been walking around this town since two in the morning." Ciel pouted.

"_Ciel there are five different ones down the street and it isn't easy getting a strangers address...Claude come on, I'm the phone..." _A muffled giggle could be heard in the background then followed by a sound of two lips clashing together for a brief moment after Ciel cleared his throat.

"Really Mama?..Ugh...I can not-"

"Shh...right, thank you Hannah...Ciel I have some good news. One; breasts can get guys to say anything and two; we found a address, I will send it to you right and now and we will meet up at the house." The line was cut then by Sebastian hanging up to send the address. This was it, Ciel could not be more excited after such a disappointing morning and afternoon.

The triplets gathered together farther down the sandy bay watching the blue haired boy talk on the phone. They each shared the same weary look, the three really wanted to help more. They could have found their step-brother sooner if Hannah did not instruct them to remain 'human'. It was a very difficult task for the them, specially when they knew how Ashe was when it came to Alois and how he called the teen 'his property'.

"Hannah could have given us _some_ loophole for this situation.." Canterbury mumbled

"Of course she could of, but that didn't happen. Do not dwell in the past brother." Thompson gave a pat on his brothers back. "Look, it seems they might have found something." Thompson continued as he point over to Ciel who held a small smile as the phone was pushed back into the pants pocket.

The two just about ran to the teen leaving Timber behind to casually walk back to the small group, but there was a matter to attend to. Timber allowed himself to fall behind even more after Ciel had informed them of the house address and the meet-up with the older adults. A small smile crawled onto Timber's face as his personal phone was retrieved from solid brown jacket, he had brought noting to the others the weather was supposed to be rather chilly, and began to text a personal friend of his.

'_We are on our way, hurry up and finish.'_

His body was a complete mess, cuts and stitches covered his chest along with a few bruises from what his would assume are new hickeys. His eyesight was still bury from the drugs so to his knowledge his was was still attached onto the metal table. Alois gave a small tug of his left arm, wincing from the pain proving that he was indeed still strapped on. He felt different now, as if his body had changed completely. Aside from the pain Alois could feel he still had both legs with feet, arms and fingers, and his reproductive organs were also still attached so what in the world felt so different? Ashe came walking back from what it seemed like the bathroom as he was still finishing up drying his hands with a blood stained cloth. There wasn't a single spoken word as the gray haired male began to wrap Alois's chest in bandages and beginning to unstrap each are arm letting the teen slide onto floor, landing on a very sore bum.

"Look at you, still drowsy from the medication hm?" Ashe just about giggled watching Alois fidget around in his now sitting position. "It seems your friends have finally would the house but..." Ashe paused kneeling down next to the struggling to pull out a small diamond ring to be placed onto Alois's ring finger before giving a small peck on his pale cheek, "we have already started a family. Now don't be too sad my love I shall return once you have taken the throne."

"W-what...if...if I didn't." Alois panted as it was currently a struggle to breath.

"Oh but you will just like the past vessels who would never want their partners to be taken and destroyed in front of them. Think about it boy, your life can be sacrificed...Ciel has the future you wish to have, one that just wont happen. Heh, but do not dwell over this as I will bring you happiness, of course after you take the crown. Now if you will excuse me, I must be off before your little gang arrives."

Ashe had then rose to exit the room and most likely the house as seemed to always escape right before being found out. Alois could only struggle with the emotional and physical damage long enough to at least see Ciel in person, just to see him face to face after this such isolation.

"Alois! I'm here, hang on!" Ciel shouted out was the front door busted open by Sebastian and Claude.

The group soon spread out down the hallways and into every door, looking for Alois. The interior of the house like a maze as each turn lead to another without a single dead end. Ciel was puzzled on how this how could be so small on the outside but huge on the inside. No one gave up though, Alois could be hanging on just a thread of life so there was no time to waste.

"Ciel! Ciel! I found him come quickly." Sebastian was heard from the left just after Ciel had made another turn down empty hall."

"Mama! Is he OK? Please tell me he is alive..." Ciel panted as he ran up to Claude stood next to the door frame holding Hannah as the women buried her face in his shoulder. Ciel's mind began to race, he couldn't have died, life could not be that cruel. The teen walked in to see Sebastian on the floor holding a very limp blonde boy. Ciel could have almost fainted till the deep breaths and small movements proved his thoughts wrong.

"How is he?" Ciel's voice was almost a whisper as he walked closer, crouching down to brush some of the blonde hair out of the way.

"Well so far he is alive, but I think Ashe might have done something barbarian looking at least cuts.." The adult paused as he shifted Alois to grab a pair of sweat pants that had been discarded earlier that day. "Once house I'm sure he will be just fine."

"I hope so..."

New/Old Warning: MPREG!

It just make for so much more drama! 3

Remember if ya haven't already to follow! Much easier then checking everyday. :)


End file.
